


Common Ground

by prismakakkerra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismakakkerra/pseuds/prismakakkerra
Summary: Neville Longbottom and Severus Snape have one thing in common. They both lost their loves to a Potter Yaoi, Mpreg, slash





	1. Chapter 1

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

It was a crisp winter, and Severus Tobias Snape walked  
curled into his raven robes against the chill as he strode through Diagon Alley.A year had passed since that horrible battlesince he nearly met his end by a kiss of  
a snakesince he divulged his heart to the son of his enemy. With hard work he was finally under satisfactory health as deemed by the rather pompous class mediwitch, Pompfrey, and now he enjoyed the cool delights of his autonomy in the bitter whips of the snow  
covered cobble. It was near Christmas timeand now that he was a free manfree of charges, free of crimes, he decided the occasion was warrant a bit of frivolity on his part.

Christmas had never been a good time for himeven still his dark eyes glazed over at the thoughts of younger holidays in passingof his lush of a father and his frail bird of a mother. Of misinterpreted words and of icy hands. The younger Snape would have balled into the corner of his quarters, and regardless of the lack of presents  
on Box day, thank Merlin in his mercy that his horrible father was dead, and his beautiful, condescending mother had joined him so that he might have his solitude.He was not his younger self however. Nothing showed this as much as when he stared through the window of Honeydukes, and not one butterfly rose in his stomach. Not one flutter of wings he felt in his chest as he passed the broom shoppe; not even a eye lash was batted towards the dark artifacts shinning in the mirrored windows of the charms store.

He was old. In wizards terms, hebwas a mere 20 years old, only 42, but he had seen things that had aged and  
desensitized his mind and made it over calculating and broodish.

 

Still, there was one thing that sent him into child like delight. Potion ingredients. He loved the look of fresh stalk and the ripe tongues that he procuredfor his potions, and brewing was the most peaceful activity he had ever known.

His cheeks were slightly pinkened by the cold, and he shook the snow from his lanky black mane before he walked into the ingredient shop, onyx eyes twinkling with barely concealed excitement. He was going to buy himself a boxing day present. Several to be exact, and unlike presents given by coworkers or his annoying great  
uncle, these presents would be enjoyed.

'Pompfrey said shopping his therapeutic.I havent spent this much money in years, Im going to have a  
bloody heart attack!'

The old shopes bell jangled as he entered, and the smell of ingredients wafted and massaged his senses. He looked  
up, and where he expected the kindly but sharp tongued mistress of the store, he saw Neville Longbottom. The boy didnt seemed to notice him, because he didnt look up as he watered several mudpup plants over a protective  
plastic cover. "Good afternoon, Ill be with you in one second, my babies are famished."

The potions master knew that if he spoke, he'd give himself away, so he merely nodded and watched the teen as he fed the disgusting creatures. The mudpups had garish faces, covered in dark chocolate gunk. As the water spilled over them, the swelled and popped,  
and chocolate leavings dripped down the plastic cover. "Dont be a menace , Walter. You know if you do that I cant get you a home."

The creature gurgled like a infant and the young gryfindor smiled almost lovingly at it, as if it was the most precious thing in the world. No matter of willpower could have stopped the ex death eater from growing hot in the face. He had damned himself to hell and back for someone to look at him that way....and here Neville  
Longbottom was..giving it away to a damn plant?!

"Thankfully, I have no need for such a messy ingredient.  
Really, what are you feeding those things? They should not excrete so muchit, is a waste."

Blue eyes stared up in shock, and the older male was almost about to smirk in triumph that he could still scare the piss of him, when the teens shock turned to awe, then a longing smile that was lingering with a note of pain. "Professor."

"Longbottom.."

With a whip of his wand, the plants were gone, and the lanky child nervously patted his clothes and his hair down, as if he was meeting his date for the ball. "If I had known you were coming I would have cleaned up a  
bit more.."

What was his deal?

"And if I had known Madame Grasshawk had hired you, I would have preordered my things by owl."

Ouch.That was cold Severus.

The clumsy teen looked hurt by that, and his head dropped. "Mm. So what can I get you sir.."

Dark robes dragged across the floor, as the old professor  
stared at the ingredients on one of the wall shelves. Away from the boys clear blue eyes, because as weird as it sounded, he felt like he might have hurt his..feelings.

"Come on, surely you can tell when someone is merely trying to take the piss out of you.."

There was a pause, and then a wiping sound. Probably cleaning the counter. "Yeah I do..is there anything I can get for you out of the back room? Madame Grasshawk said you have regulars.."

Shit.

"No, today Im gathering specialties.." Reaching into his  
pocket, he produced his list and handed it over to the boy. He watched as he looked it over, and strangely, wanted to smile as the smile started to grow on  
his youthful face.

You have become a loon Severus Snape..

"We have everything you need except for the Larange Swortle. That will take a day or two. Professor, why are you making a manikin potion?"

A dark, and slightly unattractive blush rose across the pale sunken cheeks of one potion masters face, and his  
pool like eyes that were usually trying to intimidate, widened to almost comical size. How did he know?! He couldnt even hold his couldrin straight enough to set it on the bloody stand-

"It's okay if you dont want to tell me I understand....I thought of doing the exact same thing..."

The shock on his face fell into a scowl. "And what, pray  
tell, do you assume that I was going to do?"

He didnt noticed, but he had leaned over the shop counter, and his dark locks fell across the boys cheek. He watched him shudder, whether from repulsion or fear, he was not sure. In his self depreciation, he didnt notice the flush of the others pale cheeks, and the chewing of red lips as his breath ghosted over them. He focused on impossibly blue eyes...those that reminded him of many  
innocent things that he had hurt in his life. There was another shudder, this time more violent, and cleaner hands than his own gripped the counter as if the fool would faint. "You are not the only man to fall in love with a red head girl at school sir...and youre not the  
only one to lose her to a Potter..."

Snape held in his gasp. He should have known. Ginerva Weasley. She and Potter had gotten married over the  
yearand from what Minerva told him against his wishes mind you, the witch was heavy with not one child, but three. A sickening feeling rose in his stomach. If Lily had had 3 of Potters offspring...he would have been drove to madness. Then again, wasnt Longbottom one of Potters friends?

"I had always assumed that you and Potter were on good terms.."

Something dark rose in the boys eyes at mention of Potter. Something that almost rivaled his own disgust. " I was..until he took my girl.and my revenge."

 

The boy looked like he could use a stiff one.

Wait...

A stiff drink. He could not imagine how his company in a pub could be any better than here, but he pitied the young fool. "Come on boy. Im sure Rosemurtta has something to make you momentarily numb. Your employer will care not if you are with me. I supply most of her healing potions for her husband. "

A altogether too cheery smile felll on the boys face, and his eyes lit with happiness. " Yes sir."

 

The shope was closed and two pairs of feet began to crunch through the snow towards the pub. Neither said  
anything, and the older of the two thanked small miracles that the boy wasnt chatty. The shrunken heads on the inside of the door regarded them with quiet  
contempt. They sat in a dark corner and Severus shrugged off his cloak, shaking some snow from his hair. Some fell on Neville, and without thinking, he moved  
to wipe it off. The teen blushed. "Sir..Ive-"

 

"And what can I get you two dearies?"

 

"Rosemurtta..." Severus said with barely concealed embarrassment.

"Professor. Want your usual then?"

"Yes, that will be adequate."

She turned to Neville, and one of her soft hands came up to pinch his cheek. " Youve grown into quite a looker Longbottom!" Her bountiful bosom hung full, and to his ex teachersshock, the Gryffindor didnt even stare. Not  
once. " May I have a glass of firewhiskey?"

Seemingly put down by not being ogled, she stood straight and nodded. " Sure thing love. "

 

Once she left, the blue eyed wizard put up a privacy ward, and then turned to the other, a full on blush on his pale cheeks. The poor Slytherin was so taken aback, he jumped slightly. What exactly was the boy playing at?

 

"Im glad you came in today. Ive actually been hoping to see you.."

Severus swallowed. This isnt what it looks like..just  
because those eyes flashed with something akin to fondness...to longing...just because he looked at him like one would a mate-

"Why? I do not recall either of us enjoying each others company whilst you were in school.."

"I wanted toapologize.."

 

Oh fucking hell..

"I am-"

"Please.." The pleading look in those baby blue orbs made his breathe stifle. How could anyone deny...how did Ginerva Weasley...

"I need to say this..."Before he could continue, their drinks popped onto the table, and he drank some liquid courage then slammed the glasscdown so hard, Severus wondered if it might break. With mild amusement, he watched him continue. " I am sorry for damaging all your equipment on purpose.and Im sorry for wasting so much of your ingredients when I was perfectly capable of brewing everything you asked of me..."

 

 

What?! He was expecting, Sorry I thought you were a traitornot this!

 

Neville blushed meekly and rubbed a finger on the table. "I have been good at potions for a long timewith my grandmother...I always had to brew things for her....I only did those things because I hoped to lose my house  
points..."

"Why the hell would you want to do that, fool?? You know you could have killed someone?!"

"I know I was an idiot....I just...I didnt want to get noticed for potions...then I wouldnt be able to talk to Ron...and..."

"And what of first year?" He was shocked, and drank some of his wine to prevent himself from shouting.

 

"Actually...first year I...I..."That blush intensified a hundred fold, and dark eyes widened. No. Couldnt be.

 

But as a hand crept from under the table to touch his own, he swallowed thickly. "Longbottom-"

"Severus....Severus...please.." He wasnt looking at him, but to the inside of his drink, but that warm hand held his tighter. And his name...on those red lips.

"This is ridiculous."

"We are the same."

"We are not!"

 

"We are..I can look in your eyes and see your life was  
hard...you were taunted...teased...beaten..you have lost  
your Ginny...and so have I.."

 

"Foolish boy!" He regrettably snatched from that warm touch. "You know nothing! The Weaslelygirl is still alive- be the man I couldnt be, and get her back."

"I dont want her....because she doesnt want me...I want..I  
want y-y...." He dropped some money on the table, then  
looked up into deep eyes. " I will have your order shipped to the school later.." Privacy ward broke, and the teen  
got up and walked out without a second glance.

Way to tit that up Severus.

Shopping he now knew, was undoubtedly hazardous.

*************************************


	2. Special Delivery

Common Ground

Chapter 2: Special Delivery

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Back at the shop, Neville cursed, eyes tight. "Fuck! I cant believe- what was I thinking! Oh MerlinI called him Severus!!" He gripped two strips of hair and tugged it tightly. "Idiot idiot idiot-"

"Longbottom, what in the name of Godric are you doing?"

Shit.

"Madame Grasshawk I-I"

 

She was a cold looking old woman, her clothes tattered, and she wore all manners of strange charms about her cloak and large blue hat. Her eyes were silvered with age, and they narrowed at him, as if she could see the  
truth through his very core with a glance. "I take it Professor Snape came today.."

 

How the hell did she know that?! " Um-well- yes.."

 

"Mm. Pack his purchase up and deliver it to him personally Longbottom, and dont you dare cry over the ingredients, you know what tears do."

"I told him Id owl these..."

She seemed to snort at him, and busied herself wrapping the ingredients as he seemed unable. And Im telling you, youre going to deliver these. "And dont bother coming back until you get that look out of your eyes boy."

 

He smiled. "Thank you." She had packed everything in a  
parcel in 5 secs, and was grinning at him. " Yeah yeah. Go."

*****

The base was ready. All that was left to do was to wait for his ingredients...

Longbottom.

 

We are the same....

 

They werent. The boy had never been torturednever had to torturenever had to feel the gravity of all the blood on his hands. True they had both lost their girl to disgusting  
Potter charm, but they were not the same.

 

 

He sank down into a chair in his common room, massaging his temples. 'Bloody children...' That look in the teens eyes unnerved him..He had looked like that once.but no one had ever looked at him that way. That was love, and he knew he would have to change shopes now. He just couldnt. Everytime he loved he lost. He wouldnt even dare it. Not now. Not when he had just become a free man.

 

There was a knock on his door, and he groaned as he went to answer. "Who is it?"

 

"Special delivery!"

"What the-" He opened the door and swallowed. In his vision, Neville Long bottom stood, wearing some ungodly muggle get up(something akin to a ups man but tan) and a smile that warmed even his heart. Special delivery

Ginerva Weaslely eat shit.

 

"Longbottom..."

Dark hair covered one blue eye as the package was dropped on the side desk, and the boy fell into his chest. "Professor..."

"What-"

"Im looking for a tip sir..." the young wizard whispered,  
looking positively delicious as his hand snaked between them and slipped into his pants. A groan left the snarky teacher as those fingers clasped around the  
crown of his shaft. "Fuck-"

Those evil hands began to stroke and dark eyes rolled in the back of his head. The boy just licked up his throat and grinded his hardness into his thigh. A thumb massaged into his slit, and he was completely undone,  
seed spurting out of him like a geyser, his eyes shut tight.

 

 

Once labored breath calmed and his eyes opened tiredly, heb realized he was in his chair, and his pants were covered in spunk. Fucking hell.

It had gone everywhere! He spelled his clothes, and had to spell his ceiling of the white droplets of his seed. Having wet dreams over a teenager. 'Ill expect Potter to come waltzing in wearing a dunce cap.'

The fires of his floo port didnt warm him as his bones after that. The entire dungeon seemed entirely too cold and too bare. What was that exactly? Was it his desiresor Longbottoms.projected. The head of house had not intimately laid with anyone in years.not that, as surprising as it sounds, he didnt have wizards and witches beating the door down to couple with him.

Strangely, it was the opposite. Many sought his bed as if he were a exotic cheese that they had to taste at least once to be sound of mind.

Dark brows furrowed in thought, and the deeper in thought he deviled, the more prominent the creases on his pale forehead grew. Twenty minutes and a half a bottle of wine later, the answer was found like a gold piece among brown bushes. Oh.

Neville Longbottom..liked him. Not just physically.he  
found himas a whole, attractive. No one had done so in years...this was the reason for his hormonal dreamno one had fancied him since...Lily.

 

 

As if fate itself knew what he needed, there was knock on the door. He dared to dream. "Who is it..."

 

"Pro-Professor Snape? Its me. N-n-Nev-ille. Nevile Longbottom ssir."

Fate, sometimes, could be a fair mistress.

*******

The thick brown door of the dungeon flew open, and standing there looking decidedly peekish was Neville Longbottom. He wore (and Severus thanked small miracles for this) a dark cloak and a almost darker shade of red covered his cheeks. Severus Snape was not a impatient man by nature. He waited for things because usually he never got what he wanted if he rushed. It was  
strangely hard for him not to want to take the boy carrying the parcel before him. Not out of need, but because of the redness of his lips. He had only seen  
lips that red once. They pulsed with beautiful life fluid, almost as if the damnable teen chewed them all the way to his door just for effect.

They were succulent...looking. They glistened slightly in the dim dungeon lightand stained hands moved as if possessed, raising to barely touch their surface. They were cold.

 

The rose color turned bloody on pale skin and the  
herbologist shivered. "Sir.please, its damn cold, you know?"

 

'Idiot!! Of course hes cold! Its bloody snowing!!' He  
opened the door with a whipping motion, and with so much force he blew the all the lights out in his livingroom. "Damn-"

How did he become an idiot so easily in the boys presence? He only just opened the door....

 

With a grunt he acciod a candle and lit a flame. The teen  
just huddled near the door. Probably afraid of knocking something over...

" Sir...." The boy looked ghostly in the single yellow light as he turned to him. "Give me a minute damn wind-"

 

"Sir."

He paused mid light. "What."

Blue eyes danced in the flame and his parcel was sat on the table.

Shit. This was how that dream began....

Looking dumbfounded and thankful for the lack of light as he was sure his blushing was hideous, Severus swallowed thickly as the teen walked up to press his chest against his own, shaking like a leaf. He felt the rustlebof dark robes, and heard them drop to the floor. Hot breath ghosted over his neck. "Hold me..."

 

The older wizard gasped. To hold....was intimate.

It meant.... heat and beating hearts and tangle of limbs...it meant....

...to embrace.

 

With a silent spell the candle began to float, and shaking  
hands took hold of a shaking waist. It felt strange. Someone in his hands....someones slender hipsfitting perfectly as if molded by his fingers shaking in his touch. The boy fell into his warmth, and nervously laid his hands on his chest. Heat pooled like lava at that touch. "Oh Merlin..."

He dared to curve his hands over the teens clothed spine, and the shiver the spilled from him was poetry. "Tighter...." Neville whispered.

Tighter? He could hold this...creature in his arms tighter?

He dipped his nose into dark, sleek hair, and the tips of his fingers slid againstbthe bumps of the gryfindors spine, pressing him closer. He heard him gasp and  
squeak at his touch, and for a moment he thought he might have done somethingbwrong...but the boy drew closer, and his breathes began coming out in pants. A  
smirk of pride it seemed, could not be avoided. " Like this...."

The sound seemed to undo the plant lover, because he  
shuddered and something distinctly hot and hard pressed into his thigh throughbhis teaching robes. "You are aroused so easily, Mr. Longbottom..."

 

Oh gods. "I....I..."

 

Unlike the dream, it was Severustraitorous hands that  
snaked between them, and he was nearly knocked out as the teens head tossed back and a long, dark moan issued from his throat. " Fuck....Ive wanted it...wanted  
you....just like this....so bloody bad...scares me...how much I want you.."

"And yet you tempt the beast...." He snapped open the front of the young wizards trousers, and his sex sprang free from the flap of his shorts. Without even thinking his hands moved, and they worked him slowly,  
making slender hips cant upward. "Mm! Wait-I...I want to watch you do it."

 

There goes his sentence. His one way ticket to Azkaban.

 

Without a word he moved the candle light beside them, and sweat beaded at his brow as blue eyes met his own in the yellow lighthe looked hungry...like a wild animal in the Forbidden Forest. Their gazes matched only until his hands took the lead, and the boy looked from between dark orbs and magical hands, hips thrusting up into the grip on his cock. "Snape-Snape-"

 

"Say Severus..."The old deatheater purred, drunk on his  
sounds alone.

"Ssseverusss...."

That was it. Pale lips captured red, and those juicy morsels were bitten, suckled, licked. It was not just the boys panting that made the once cold room hot. The potion proffessors own harsh whispers filled the room, and without a thought, he pushed the rutting child into the door, gyrating his hips into his muscular thighs. "Like that?"

 

"Fuck yesss...."

 

The teachers idle hand sank far deeper down the smooth back of one Neville Longbottom, and without consideration as to what the movement indicated, pressed directly between pert teen cheeks. A skilled digit pressed against the poor boys entrance, and all of his resolve shattered. "Ahh!! Fuck -Severus?!! Its going deep!!" Hips jutted up painfully, and a rush of hot fluid spilled over Severushands.He stilled his movements and looked down at the seed, a barely contained pool in his hand, and the barely standing ex student he had trapped at the door.

 

'Have I gone mad?!'

 

 

Blue eyes opened, and they were filled with so much  
adoration, he thought he might puke. He wasnt ready for thisnot ready. That was wicked hot.Shaky arms wrapped  
around his form as if they were familiars, and those succulent red lips were on his ear. "Let me.suck your cock..."

 

 

Sweet Merlin."Longbottom we-"

 

 

"We...what....dont youwant me to?" Suddenly, the child he had taught was creeping back. Frightened...filled with hesitation....he had started this.

 

 

Severus withdrew from the boy, and the saddest gaze hed ever beheld fell over his pale face. He was like him after allso easily stung by rejection....

 

 

Instead of outright leaving him, he pulled him by his hand to his couch after rightfully spelling the seed from his hand. The candle followed, and with his calm returning(even though his sex still lay rigid in his pants) he lit the fire and all the candles in the room. The entire thing seemed less erotic once the lights dawned on his dirty deed and he saw a lanky, exposed19year old looking lost on his couch. The young Gryffindor seemed to also remember his modesty in the light, because he covered himself with his hands and made to tuck his limp sex back in the safe confines of his trousers. There  
was a breath of eerie silence before the older of the two groaned. "Longbottom...I...we....what could you possibly want with a old thing like me?"

 

"I told you....look I get it...I know Im not the most dashing guy...there arent people banging down my  
door or nagging my grandmother for a firecall. I just...you...make me....so...and you know...you know..."

 

He didnt have to say what he knew. They both knew he was referring to the red head witch and his unrequited for her. He did know. He had spent most of his teen years and all of his adult life knowingwishing for a certain red head girl.missing herwhile she died with the one man he hated. The thoughts of Lily, betrayal and Potter vanished what arousal was left in him, and with a wave of his wand he retrieved a glass of wine. "I do understand, but I am not your second runner up, and most definitely wont be your rebound fuck."

 

Neville shook his head and a strange laugh left him.  
"Rebound? She was my rebound for trying to get over y-"Red lips closed tightly and blue eyes shut  
tight. Damn it he let that slip.

 

The wine did not stop his mouth going dry at the boys  
words. He wasnt a reboundGinnerva was his reboundto get over his infatuation with him?! Something selfish boiled with pride in his chest at the acknowledgement.

 

 

Take that Ginnerva Weasely. You and your pompous Potter.

 

 

"How did a little boy like you fall for me in first year? I  
yelled at you more than Potter!"

 

 

Silky black hair hung low as its owner dropped his head at the question. Severus thought it was the kind of hair he had always wanted . sleek. shinny...soft looking. The  
boys fingers twisted in his lap at the acquisition, before he sighed and it became apparent to the professor, he was going to spill his secrets. "I love when you yell at me.. "

 

 

Dark eyes blinked. Twice. What?

 

 

"I said.. I love when you yell at me...you make me so..first day of class. when you snapped at Harry..you gave me my first.m-my f-first..."

 

 

"Your first what?" The teen always did stutter like an  
invalid.

 

 

"My first..hardon.and when you yelled at me....I just....I  
came all over myself....thats why I messed up my first potion. I wasnt trying to..."

 

 

Sweet Goddess.he was responsible for the corruption of a young mind at the tender age of 11. All these years he thought he struck fear into this whelp. The entire time it hadnt been fear. It had been lust. What could he say to that? "Quite the revelation Mr. Longbottom...."

 

 

Pale cheeks flushed red, and the teen looked away. How could a mere mortal look at a god? I felt it you know.so stop making me feel guilty. " You were just as hard for me as I was for you...know you want fuck me.."

 

Severus nearly choked on his wine. When he gained his  
composure, he swallowed painfully and breathed out white zinfandel. "Eloquent, but yes, I dubt you want more than that. I can see it in your eyes you want me to be your shoulder, and frankly, there is too big of a chip for you to lean on me without injury. I wont even devil  
into the age difference, or the fact I worked with your enemy. I am not good company Neville. While it sounds appealing now, I am a bad person to get on with, and to be perfectly honest, Im not even sure I am capable of what youre asking...just go find someone who isnt wallowing in pity.. "

 

There was a pregnant pause, and like he gave up his ghost to the world, the boy fell sideways, and his head plopped into the dark lap of his old tormentor.

 

It seemed foreign...and at first, Severus didnt quite know  
how to respond, but then he remembered Lily. He had laid his head in her lap once...and he remembered how she stroked her silky fingers through his tangled oily hair. It felt like magic. A smile graced the thin flesh of his lips without his permission, and his hands combed through the soft black hair pressed against his jacket. The once tense body relaxed, and a soft sigh spilled from below.

 

He was in heaven. those hands were in his hair and Ginny  
was forgotten. All he could hear is the soft hum of the other wizards breathing. All he could smell is the spirit that he drank. All he could feel was the tender scrape of dull nails over his scalp and inhale and exhale of  
lungs and the beating of his heart. His voice was the timid whisper of a first year. "Can I come over sometime...."

'How in the name of Salazar am I saying no to this delicious-'

 

"Sometimes.. not unannounced. You will have to prove to me youve been holding back on potions all these years after all..."

 

Neville smiled brightly and his hands squeezed the thickness of the thigh below him. "Can Isuck your cock Professor..."

 

He should have said no. He should have pushed the boy off and bid him a good night. He couldnt however. The very idea of those apple red lips on his manhood....

....he said no once. He was only a wizard. He couldnt say it twice. "I suppose...since you are already in my lapit would be a waste not to..."He smirked down at the teen, and blue eyes stared lust right into him.

 

Neville wasnt about to wait till he said no again. He  
wasnt going to wait till the affects of his courage potion wore off either. Red lips mouthed over the clothed sex with desperation, and shaking fingers squeezed and fingered along its growing girth. He heard a hitch in the others breathing, and looked up at him breathlessly as he popped his pants free and unzipped them. Talk foul to me while I do it.." His eyes were fierce and at his own talk his sex started to stir in his pants.

Would his favorite teacher comply? Would he talk to him like he did in school...call him a-

 

"Fine, if you insist on me pointing out your flaws. Well?  
Dont just bloody look at me, suck the cock you begged for, or are you inept at this subject as well?!"

 

Oh. Sweet. Blessed. Goddess.

He could not repress his moan and he gladly did as requested, before a indulgent, "Yes sir, Professor." He pulled the sex hed been fantasizing about from its prison and groaned at its size. His mouth watered just looking at it. 'If the boys could see me now.Merlin Im thankful they cant see me now...'

 

He stroked the reddened organ experimentally, and his head tilted from side to side as he debating how to put his mouth over the large mushroom tip.

 

"Put it in your fucking mouth Longbottom. It isnt a damn  
science. Here, since your confused, Ill help you..." Potion stained hands gripped that soft hair tightly and the other guided the tip of his manhood to red lips. He was getting off on the saying what I thinkway too much. With  
years of having other men control him, he loved controlling someone else. His hips stroked up a little, before he pushed the teens head down and over the  
drizzling crown of his cock, hissing at the hot breath blowing over the sensitive flesh.

 

He could smell the musky scent of Snape.rich and musky and feel his hot tip probing his lips. He snaked a tongue out to lick over the pre seed there, and nearly came at the taste alone. Salty and sweet. Finally he could think: I love my life. With little care he rolled his hips into the couch cushions, his need digging into the material like a sword into the bottom of a sheath. "Aaoommphh...." Those demanding hands pushed him further, and his tongue bathed and flicked underneath the tip viciously. The more that sank into hismouth the more he loved it.

 

"Take that cock, boy, stop licking it like a damn-ahh-little bastard!!Fuck like that-slutty-little-gryf-in-so hottt-" Hips moved on their own as he fucked the boys mouth, then with a savage push to his head, his entire beingwas encased in heat.

Tight heat. The boy tried to move up, but he held him there, nose against the thick curls of his base, body rocking into his throat.

 

'Im going to come on his couch-Im going to come on his  
couch-'He could scaresly breathe and he choked on the 9 inches of potion master. His eyes were tearing up, and he could still hear him cursing his being through savage moans. Dark curls surrounded his nose and when he dug his nails into the thighs before him he inhaled the very essence of Severus Tobias Snape. 'Oh god...he smells so...' His own sex speared into the cushions, and when his throat convulsed around the hot flesh he heard the deepest moan he had ever heard spill from above and he was yanked by his hair upward and held above the hot shaft covered in seed and saliva. Bridges of seed trailed from his reddened lips to the tip of the twitching cock, and he looked up hungrily with watery eyes.

"You have a mouth of a whore..."

"Only for you, sir..."

"Silence- let me fill that pretty mouth with seed.." Severus free hand stroked his slick shaft with a erratic rhythm.

 

This was the scene his childhood rubs were made of Severus Snape....jerking off infront of him...with that voice speaking filth into the air....

The shy gryfindor dared stick his tongue out and licked over the angry looking head of the cock below his lips, and pre essence spurted over it. He licked it over and groaned throaty. "Merlin I wish youd fuck more than  
my mouth..."he potion was wearing off, and his cheeks were a dark red from his own words.

 

"This isnt about you-this is about me. Open your  
mouth-ah-ahh..." Deep in his loins, the ex deatheater felt his orgasm pooling, and his hips jerks up, causing his need to phantom the teens used lips. "Fuck-ahh-sweet goddess-AHHH!!" Seed shot from his shaft and filled that hot cavern to its capacity and beyond. Small rivers of creamy white spilled from the corner of the boys mouth, and he saw him go rigid, and the seat cushion  
grow wet with seed.

 

Neville looked debauched as he tried to swallow it down, and when the grip on his hair laxed, he collapsed against the others lap, panting harshly. With the blood returning to his head, the black haired teen began to shake, mouthing 'oh my god' away from dark eyes. He had just gotten his crush of 8 years off...Severus Snape had just came in his mouth....and he swallowed!! 'Oh sweet nana!! He probably thinks Im some loose nancyboy!! That potion was too strong!!!'

 

Severus was having similar thoughts, but also he felt like  
he was forgetting something. '1 o clock go shopping....3 o clock brew potion....6 tea with Albus..'

 

Suddenly his eyes filled with dread. The boy in his lap  
nearly fell over as the man dug for his wand and cast a tempus spell. Damn it!!It was 5:55!! He jumped from the couch, tucked himself in his pants without his usual elegance and began to clean the mess he had made. He had even forgot to charm a saucer for the candle! It had dripped wax all over! The boy looked in disarray, and then he thought. The boy!! "Neville you have to go! The headmaster will be up for tea in 5 bloody minutes!!"

Blue eyes widened in horror, and the herbologist tried his  
best to clean his mess from the couch before walking to the fire. "Can I use your floo?!"

"Yes yes, but leave now!"

It was a selfish thought, but Neville enjoyed the fact he  
had left the orderly man in such a disarray. He ran to him and kissed his frowned lips before grabbing a hand full of floo powder and yelling out "Shriekers Place!" and jumped into the green flame.

 

The teen was gone, but his red lips still made his own hum with delight, and stained fingers ran over them, a filthy smile spreading on his normally tired face.

 

Unfortunately for him, as this happened, Albus Dumbledore walked in his quarters without knocking, and beheld not only the sight of his happiness, but smelled the scent of sex heavy in the room. The old wizard smirked at him, and his impossible eye twinkled with mirth. "Severus my boy.you look as if you just, as the children say, got laid..."

 

The embarrassment would never go away.

 

************************************


	3. The Cat Place

Common Ground

Chapter 3: The Cat place

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Shriekers Place was colder than normal tonight. When he returned to the empty apartment, it seemed to wash away the excited happiness he had from being with the potion master. It seemed to wash over with icy water. It was dark; his hand me down furniture he received  
from his grandmother looked forboding. All of it was  
his parents furnitureNana demanded that he use it. She was always demanding he do something. Sit straight. Chew his food. Take his cousin to dinner. He had agreed like he always did..but now the furniture haunted his apartment. He could just see his mother and father sitting on that couchunsuspecting that a gang of deatheaters were going to come in their home and torture them for hours...drive them to the nutter house.

 

No, his apartment wasnt inviting at all. With a wave of his  
wand he turned the lights on and sighed, doing his rounds around the house. Watering his plants. He spoke to each kindly. They understood where no one else did. Plants needed attention.positive attention.

 

Just like him. They all needed his affections. Because of  
his fondness for them, no one dared come over. There were pots everywhere, and some of his babies were quite vicious when they wanted.

 

The apartment had a living room, kitchen, and two bedrooms. The main he slept in because it adjoined the bathroom, but the other housed his plants. If anyone came in, they would probably think he was crazy. There were even Spring Vines handing above his bathtub. If his landlord ever came knew....

 

"Nice evening Lonny? " He asked as he walked into the spare bedroom. When he lit the candles, Lonnys large head came into view. He was a Venus flytrap, and Neville had grown him from a small sprout. Now his head hung  
like a large sunflower, and his green mouth open  
slightly as he approached, as if he knew he was going to get fed. The teen laughed at this as he gathered the large bag of insects he had stored. "You are becoming a glutton, you are. What? You want to know how my day got along? " He opened the bag and tossed the dead flies into the plants opening. The mouth snapped shut and he petted his bulb. "This morning was pretty rottensaw Ginny and she asked me to come to her baby shower....did you hear? Her and Harry are having triplets..."

 

There was no reply, but he continued on. "That nice lady who breeds the worm farm came to get some Stickle shoots todayshe said the next time she comes by shell  
bring some for your dinner. Look at you. You cant even leave home by yourself and youve got a girl making you dinner. Lucky." He laughed as the plants mouth opened again and looked like a stern father. "Now Lonny, this is the last till morning! We will have to move if you get much larger! Anyways, I didnt tell you the best part! Severus Snape came by the shop! He took me out for a  
drink and then later I...we...well we had a good time together. What do you think of that? All this time prattling over Ginny for nothing! Ill be okay now, I think. He says I can come over some time....do you think  
tomorrow is too soon?"

 

The question hung in the air as he wrapped the bag back  
tight and set a fresh spell to it. He gave the large plant some water before stroking his leaves. " I think Im gonna go have dinner now Lonny. Sleep tight. Daddy  
loves you. " The candle went out and the door closed.

 

He went out for dinner. It was early, so he flood to Diagon Alley and from there made his way through muggle London in search for take out. He found his favorite burger place open, ordered enough for 5 and ate. When he at alone he always thought people were staring at himand he thought about how lonely it was to eat alone in a restaurant, but he was always reminded he had no one at home to eat with either. When he finished he felt overfull, but he still didnt want to go back  
to his empty apartment.

If only I were still in school.but then again.no one  
really hung out with me there either. I just tagged along.  
He thought of Ron and Seamus and Deanbut he knew he wouldnt visit them. Seeing them usually entailed seeing Harryand the last time he did that.

 

Ron frowned. "Neville what the hells your problem?!"

"Nothing..."

Harry nodded. "Yeah we were just messing around guys..."

The red head wasnt fooled. "Messing around my arse.  
Neville, straighten this emo shite out or dont come over! Its bloody depressing watching you sulk over my sister  
and be a git to Harry."

 

So needless to say, he hadnt come over. They just didnt  
understand. The only one that did.

Snape.

It was way too early to see him again..the man would think he was obsessed or something. He resolved to do his sitting today instead, knowing well it wouldnt make him feel any better.

***********

 

Severus was finally free after an hour of accusations and  
who is it? from his employer. It was just enough to make a man mad. He would punish Longbottom for that his next visit. Wait-

 

"Why am I willingly letting him visit? He will just...." He  
wouldnt even say it.

 

....break my heart.

 

He hadnt formed this kind of relationship since Lily. He  
didnt love the boy, but he certainly didnt hate him. How could he hate someone who obviously saw him as godlike? Not only that, but the pain that Weasley wench tore him up. It was as if he had a time turner, and he broke the rules and spoke to his younger self. What would he warn himself? How would he try to mend his own broken heart?

 

"Please. I am just as tortured. How can I heal anyone else. It is a disaster waiting for the wrong ingredient to blow. I should have stopped while I was ahead. Now I will have to contend with his sobbing heart."

 

That just wouldnt do. Long fingers scratched through oily hair and a growl issued from thin lips. He resounded to brew away this problem,much how to did everything else. He tidied the mess made from earlier and after  
washing up, he went into his lab, setting to brew several potions before morning. "I will get you off of my mind Longbottom, or so help me I will use Occulenancy to push it so far away I cant remember....

*************

 

The next day was warm and bright. Neville blinked away  
sleepiness and roused from bed, his striped pjs tight over his chest. They dropped as soon as he met the bathroom and he hopped into the shower, smiling up at the vines which snaked down the tiles to tickle  
his chin. "Morning Morgan. Ill make it a nice hot one  
for you, alright?"

 

Spring vines thrived in streamy climate, and required little more than the heat that funneled up to greet them.  
For this purpose, he grew them on the ceiling. They seemed happy as the heat rose from the hot water, but by the time the poor Longbottom child stepped out,  
he was as red as a tomato.

He never stayed at home during the day. His apartment was called Shriekers for a reason. When the building was first built, a witch strangled her cats and put them in the walls. Because of this, during the day the sounds of crying cats pervaded the building. That same woman went mad and died there too, so the nights were quieter, and only the people on the third floor were haunted by the sad ghost that stalked the hallway, murmuring about her cats.

His thoughts moved to Severus. Was it too soon to see him? He had no work today, and after the long night of sitting with his parents, he thought he could use the snarky mans company. In his pocket he rubbed the gum  
wrapper his mother gave him last night, his eyes glazing over.

He had told her about Severus, and though she didnt reply, she became furious.

"Hey mum..."

"Its the pretty clover...it looks wilted..."

 

"Im alrightI just had a long day. I...I think Ive got a boyfriend. A real nice bloke, abit grouchy at times, but a real hero. I dont want to jinx anything, but if things start to go wellId want you to meet him. That okay?"

 

"Clover and a weed, clover and a weed!! She thrashed madly and the mediwitches alarms went off. He always hated to see her that way...

 

...restrained...her reddish brown hair shagged in front of her eyes. She looked wild. Not once had he heard his mother say she loved him. Not once. Belitrix Lestrange took her from him. He had been working on a potion to help restore his parents, but it was no use was it.

His thoughts were growing morbid and he sighed. I need to get out of this apartment. Thinking of the afternoon before, he summoned a patronis and the dove chirped at him. "Severus, would it be alright if I stopped by?" The bird recorded the message and flew out the window  
as he left the apartment.

Severus Snape was chopping ingredients when a white dove appeared and he nearly cut his finger off. "Bloody-"

 

"Severus, would it be alright if I stopped by?" It was in the voice of Neville Longbottom.

Shit.

If he said no, hed crush him. If he said yes....

 

Quicker than he liked, he scrawled something on parchment and gave it to Nautica, his owl. He opened the  
dungeon door, and she flew down the hall to the nearest window.

 

Neville was walking in the snow when the tan owl flew in front of him. He took the letter with fear in his heart.

 

You may visit as long as you swear your heart wont bleed  
all over my floor

S.S

 

He was nervous, but his grin was wide and cheesy, and  
quickly he walked the track to take him to Hogwarts and to Severus Snape. Once he got there, he was greeted by Professor Mcgonnical. That was just wrong. "Mr. Longbottom! What do we owe the pleasure?"

 

 

"Um.. hello professor...Im just...um..going to talk to Professor Snape about his order.. I work for Mrs. Grasshawk and Se-Professor Snape bought some ingredients yesterday..."

 

She looked at him appraisingly, as if checking for flaws in  
his answer, before smiling. Well Im sure you know where youre going. "Please come see me sometime. We should catch up."

 

His heart was threatening to come out of his chest. He felt like a first year that just lied. Thanking small miracles he made it to the dungeon alive, he knocked on the door, and Severus Snape opened it, his deep eyes penetrating him immediately. "Mr. Longbottom..."

 

He shuddered. "Professor.. "

 

He hadnt taken any courage potion today and his entire  
frame flushed red as the object of his affections yanked him into the cool dungeon rooms and pinned his arms above his head, savagely kissing his lips like a thirsty man. He moaned into the kiss, and when a heated tongue demanded entrance, his lips parted, and his own shyly greeted it. The taste was liquor, as if the man had been drinking well before 12. Those thin lips demanded  
dominance, and his shaking form acquiesced with no protest. When air demanded they part, a sound gasp left his kiss swollen lips as the very tongue that  
worked him into a shuddering mass slid down his jaw and the column of his throat. His sex twitched painfully in his pants. "Fuck thats heaven sir-ahh-"

Potion stained fingers popped the buttons of the teens  
button down shirt, and his flushed chest was free to the cool air. " So you are a religious man, Longbottom? I  
will expect you to call me your god.."That raspy tongue licked over a hardening nipple, and the poor Gryffindor  
cried out. He was vaguely aware that his hands were now being held with one hand, and the other was undoing his trousers with swift movements. Soon he was left with his shirt open and his pants around his ankles, his erection bobbing between them.

Blue eyes looked into dark, deep brown, and they saw deep lust that frightened him. Severus.

 

"I told you to call me your god..." And then his hands were tied by some spell above his head, and his beautiful former teacher was on his knees in front of him, taking his shaft into his mouth. Pale hips jerked and those thin lips that had called him all manner of things sank over his sex down to the base and stilled. Pale jaws sunk in and Neville was encased in tight fire. His hips bucked  
against the older wizards face with wild abandon and sweat sheened his brow. "OH GOD!! TOO MUCH SIR-" Those lips didnt move from there torturous position, and soon seed flooded that hot mouth and the teen let out a  
painful sob of pleasure.

When he was release his sex was sore, and his legs weak. Through teary eyes he looked down and what he saw was dark eyes and a pink tongue licking essence from redden lips. The scene was too much. He looked  
away. "You are....I..."

Severus didnt know what compelled him to do what he had done. He couldnt control it. The idea of claiming the shy teen with his mouth was far too tempting. He stood and with a flick of his wand he discarded the chains on the boys wrist, catching him in his arms when he began to crumble. Nestled in the crook of his neck, he whispered. "I much prefer you when youre not embolden by courage potion..."

 

"Y-you knew...."

 

"I am a potion master...of course I did. " Saving the boy embarrassment, he wandlessly reclothed him and took a step back to inspect his work. "Are you prepared to brew?"

 

"After you just..." He couldnt say it. 'Bollocks...why cant I say cock? I have one...'

 

A dark laughter left the teacher and he smiled. Just a little. This little Gryffindor was....cute. " You will have to prove to me your skill if you want a repeat performance..you did enjoy your god.... " He stepped close, so close he could feel the boys breath against his jaw. "....sucking your cock...didnt you..."

 

 

Neville trembled. "Yes! I mean....sir...you make me nervous when you look at me like that."

Severus smirked. "Like what..."

 

"Like...like you could....eat me alive..."

"You wish to be a sacrificial lamb? A offering to your god..." Now he was just teasing him. And because of this he was surprised when the boy knelt down and kissed his shoe. "I...Iwant nothing more...than to worship at  
your feet.."

For a man who got his jollies on domination, this was all  
too much for him. Here he had a pliable, delicious little teen at his feet, begging to worship him...sometimes..just sometimes, life was good. "I would consider myself lucky indeed. Come, we will test your skills and if you are adequate, I will give you a reward.."

 

He felt silly as he stood, but then he saw adoration in  
usually guarded eyes, and his smile was wide and bright. Before the man could get away, he beamed at him and hugged him tight. "Thank you Severus."

 

The former spy was unsure how to proceed. People didnt hug him. His hand draped over the others back and he patted him. "Thats enough Longbottom, or Ill be forced to give you detention. " The boy laughed and pulled away, and his smile was infections. Severus smiled back genuinely, and his heart was doing something odd in his chest. Thrumming like he had ran a marathon. He couldnt withstand the onslaught, so he turned and began walking towards the lab.

 

When they arrived, he informed the teen he would be making several potions which were NEWT level in order to test his skill. Once instructed, the boy began working quietly, smiling to himself like some love struck fool. He felt cruel because he was the reason for that beautiful expression, and he quickly turned to his own work, thinking to himself about the words the  
teen uttered to him.

 

Thank you Severus.

 

Thank him for what? Did he think he was saying yes to a sham relationship? He was wasnt he? He let the boy come overhe molested him as soon as he arrived through the door He couldnt dare think of Neville  
Longbottom as a fuck buddy. That seemed wrong. If he said yes...who would he hurt?

Lily.

 

But Lily was dead.in the endhe would hurt no one but  
Neville. He was not proper relationship material. He was bitter, cynical, and-

"Im done sir."

 

"What?"

He glanced at the time and nearly scoffed. It was 2 hours  
later, and he was daydreaming. The teen looked concerned, and without regard for his personal space, he placed his hand on his forehead and cheeks. "You alright?"

 

"Of course foolish boy. Let me see what youve done. " He walked over to the cauldrons he let him use and poured vials of each concoction, smelling, checking for color, thickness and even weight. They were all perfect. Every fucking one. Somehow this made him angry. All the  
years he taught this boy and he botched the work up.

 

When he looked at him, the teen backed up, looking much like a cornered mouse, shaking. "Im sorry..."

 

"All this bloody time, Longbottom?!"

"I told you-"

 

"I thought you lied! That by far was one of the stupidest  
things-only a complete moron would risk his life to-" He  
was shaking in anger, and looming over the blue eyed boy with intensity. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and the teen started to fidget, hands twitching at his sides.

 

Neville swallowed thickly. Did this man know how hot he was when he was angry? He barely contained himself. His sex was growing in his pants, and his palms sweated. He looked up and chewed his lip. "Sir I-Iwant-"

"What?! What could you possibly want?!"

 

"I want you to..to fuck me." He face was hot with embarrassment.

 

The boy was relentlessand getting off on his angerso  
delicious. He slammed his hand beside his face and the young wizard flinched and groaned. Without warning, he sank his hand into his pants from behind and his digits slide between his cheeks to his entrance and pushed in. Neville gasped. "You dont deserve to be ravished..you have been a naughty boy...."

 

"Im so sorry sir...please punish me..."

 

Severus had died and gone to heaven. His digit forced deeper inside that tightness and he had to bite back a moan. "A virginal Gryffindor....a rare find indeed. And what do you think this punishment should be..." His anger had dissipated into lust, and he sucked on his earlobe, his words practically a purr.

 

"I...I dont know.Ill do anything." Suddenly that probing digitdisappeared, and he couldnt help but whine in protest. "Please sir...I...I want..you...inside me..." How was he even speaking these words?

 

"I cannot give you what you wantonly what you need. You need punishment. Your potions are Newt quality. We will discuss your punishment over lunch."

"Yes sir..."

*************************************


	4. As long as you Like

Common Ground

 

 

Chapter 4: As long as you like

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

They went out for lunch at a little Bistro that had just  
opened in Diagon Alley. Neville sat nervously as they ordered, and then he was being stared at with amusement. "So what shall I do with you..."

 

 

Under the table he sent a spell toward the teen, and smirkedwith amusement behind his tea as the boy began to squirm.

 

 

Neville bit his lips and the long bangs of his hair covered  
his eye as he concentrated on the vibration inside him, directly over his prostate. He whispered harshly. "Sir.make it stop..."

 

"Hm? I thought you said anything? You did use a lot of  
expensive ingredients..."He could barely contain his laughter as the teen started bucking lightly into his seat.

 

His whisper was harsh and filled with need. "But Im going to...come..."

 

The waitress came up and brought their food. "Heres your sandwich, sir."

 

"Thank you!! "He sounded too enthused, and the girl frowned and left.

"Ah..ahahh-"

"Do be quiet, you will make a scene."

 

"Mm-cant-cant- " He was so close. He felt the explosion starting to erupt in his loins and just as it started to burst, the vibration stopped. He whined outloud, and the other customers looked at him strangely. Severus just smirked and said nothing.

 

"How...how could you..."

 

The potion master arched a brow. "You said stop. I just  
chose when. So Longbottom, are you still living with your grandmother?"

 

Way to change the subject Severus.

 

The teen seemed to have calmed down enough to answer, and he picked at his sandwich as he did. "No,Ive got my own apartment down the street from here."

 

"Thats good. I heard you studied herbology after Hogwarts."

 

 

"I did. I got my masters in Herbology from Grendhall.

 

"Very impressive. With an achievement like that, why are you working for Grasshawk? You could be traveling the world, making a very nice living. I know many of my colleagues pay a lot to keep a good herbologist for  
fresh ingredients."

 

Blue eyes looked up with something akin to sadness, and  
Severus knew he had stepped in it. "I would, but I dont want to leave mum and dad.Ive actually been working on a potion to try to reverse the affects of their curse..I dont know if it will work or not though..."

Ah...the parents.

 

"I am sorry, it was careless of me. I should have thought of that. Their condition is stable?"

 

"Not your fault. Yes they have been stable for some time.."

 

 

"And the potion, what does it pertain? Perhaps I could be of some assistance. I am a potion master."

 

As if the idea never came to the boy, his eyes lit like a  
boxing day tree, and he smiled bright as the sun. So much so, it frightened Severus, and did that strange thing to his heart.

Calm down Severus...just a smile....just because his teeth makes him look like a cute mouse....

 

"Really?! Id love some help! Are you sure? I know school is starting soon-"

 

"It would be my pleasure. If you like, I could look at it  
now. Ive already wrapped all my horrendous boxing day gifts."

 

"Oh um are you sure? Its at my apartmentand um well..its not guest friendly.."

 

"What does that mean?

"Ive got plants everywhere...its embarrassing..no one wants to visit because of Lonny and Morgan.."

 

"Who are Lonny and Morgan? Roomates?" That wouldnt do. Jealous was stirring inside him already.

 

"Lonny is a Venus flytrap and Morgan is the name of the  
spring vines I keep."

"A Venus flytrap?! I must see it!"

 

"Really?? Youre not repulsed by my obsessive plant  
collection? Nana says no good witch would ever come over to look at them."

 

"Im not goodand Im not a witch." He smirked.

 

After paying, they walked in the cold, Neville huddling up to the pale beauty as they trudged through the snow to his creepy apartment. When they got there, the land lady was looking at him with mild shock. "Longbottom? Got a visitor? I shall expect pigs to fly!"

 

For some reason, Severus didnt like the comment, because he frowned at the old witch and said. "Expect my presence to become a regular occurrence."

 

Neville smiled at that, but his smile faded as the yowl of  
dead cats sounded as he reached the steps. "Forgot to saythis mad bird killed some cats and then herself here..she put them in the wall, so they cry during  
the day. Normally no one stays during the day, so it makes the rent cheap."

 

MEOW!!

 

Severus laughed. "Nothing a silencing charm cant fix."  
They came in the apartment and heavy wards were picked up. It was like this place was a fortress. "Bloody hellyou have more wards on this apartment than Albus' has on his office!"

 

"I dont like being alone." He rolled the shades up and  
opened the window. The apartment was indeed filled with all manner of plant life. On every wall, corner, even the ceiling. Severus gasped at a purple leafed plant near the fireplace. "Is this a Narcius Jable??"

 

 

"Yes. Her name is Rena. Be careful, she will spit a little.  
Shes got a bit of a cold."

 

"How did you get it to grow? This plant will only grow among its own kind! It is extremely rare."

 

 

"I used a mirror spell so that in every direction all she can see is herself." He shrugged, using a spray bottle to water some Gaylium Arcus perched near the window. "Cecil youre not as priggish are you?"

The red flower curled and made a sighing noise. "Didnt  
think so."

 

Severus was stunned. Not one plant in the room was common. Some were very dangerous, and others extremely exotic. "You have a fortune in here! How did you manage to keep the temperature intact for the Forest Ogleet?"

 

Neville found he enjoyed the questions. It made him feel  
special that Severus was so curious about his work. No one else bothered. Not even Ginny. "Oh Patrick? I bought him as a seed. Him and Barney work well together. You see-" He pointed toward the firered plant hissing next to the Forest Ogleet. "Barney produces just enough heat  
for Patrick, and Patrick collects all the carbon so he produces Barneys oxygen. Did you know Red Niffs breathe oxygen and produce carbon? There used in  
a lot of breathing potions, especially for drowning victimsthough I suppose you know that.."

 

Severus swallowed thickly as he stood, staring at the man across from him. His body may be that of a teenager, but his mind was matured with intelligence. Severus thought it was.more than attractive. "Neville.."

 

"Yes sir?" Blue eyes looked over at him, and his chest began to hurt. His stomach fluttered and he felt sickly. "Where...where is Lony.."

 

 

"Oh!" The teen smiled widely and took his hand. "Watch your step, Flora likes to trip people coming in. I think shes jealous of Lony, but dont tell her I said that." They went into the spare room and there in the center, was a beast of a plant. His mouth opened and Neville sighed. "Lony this is Severus, Severus this is Lony. You will have to forgive Lony, he is a piglet. Food first, talk later." He  
retrieved the bag, and Severus stared amazed at the largest Venus flytrap hed ever seen. Any man that can grow this plant to this size has talent...he is squandering  
it at that shope...

 

 

"Would you like to feed him?" Sky colored eyes twinkled. The potion master smiled. " Yes." He opened the bag and started to dig his hand in the bag, when smaller ones stopped him. "Dont. He gets finicky if you touch his food. Just pour a little into his mouth. Not the whole bag or youll ruin his dinner."

He poured a little, and the jaws snapped shut. He watched the boy pat the large bulb head and felt a contentment he hadnt in a while. "You are quite remarkable, Neville Longbottom.."

Neville blushed. "So are you. We should go, hell weasel more food out of us if we dont."

They left, and Severus could have swore he heard whimpering.

 

He had the good grace to blush as the boy pulled him into the bathroom. "So thats Morgan. I wouldnt get to close, he doesnt like guest." A vine sprang down and curled about the boys wrist and wiggled over his cheek. He laughed. "Morgan, stop it, we have company!"

 

Severus mind could see the boy taking a shower..nude and wet...and the vines wrapping around his wrist and ankles...pulling him off his feet..multiple vines fucking his mouth and his tight-

 

"Severus?"

 

"SorryI just had a daydream. I havent in ages.."

 

"What was it about?"

 

Pale cheeks pinkened. "You taking a shower...being molested by Morgan."

The teen gasped and chewed his lip. "Really?"

"Yes.."

"Severus."

"Hm..."

"Have I served my punishment.."

"Yes."

 

His hands were pulled and he was taken out of the bathroom into the bedroom. The bed in the center of the room was ratty and the spread was tattered, but this seemed to mean little as he was pushed on his back on top of it and a young, lithe, blue eyed twink straddled his lap, tossing his shirt off and claiming his lips with his teeth. "Please have me..need you inside me.."

The long haired teacher groaned. "Sure you dont want to  
give yourself to a more honorable man.."

"There is no one more deserving than you." The buttons of his jacket were undone until he lay with his chest bare, and his hands grabbed the boy, claiming his lips, rocking into his rear. Dull nails racked down his shoulders and his neck, and thighs tightened around his waist. He could feel the boy bouncing, grinding into him, and without a word, he spelled their clothes away and rolled till he towered over him.

Their sexes touched, and Neville gasped, looking down atl them with amazement and lust. "Feels so good, Severus..."

"I havent even begun, little herbologist." He teasingly  
trailed his hands over hot skin, and the shivers that claimed the body below were nothing short of beautiful. He licked, kissed, and claimed the flesh below him, making bite marks and bruises over unmarred skin. "Im going crazy!" He heard the boy cry out as he teasingly trailed both hands over his inner thighs while his tongue sank into his navel. He couldnt remember having such a delightful bed partner. One that not refused to, but was unable to stop his cries of pleasure. His nose buried into the dark forest below his lovers abdomen and the teen bucked against him, trembling hands lost in his hair. "Severus.."

 

Those eyes were a deeper blue nowa possessive blue.lit  
with lust and shinning like that of a demon. He kissed his thigh and breathed in the scent of his sex. "You are beautiful..." He lightly stroked the pinkened shaft in his vision, and the teen half moaned half sobbed, his toes digging into the bed, begging him for more. Being  
the evil that he was, the potion master licked over the tip and dug his tongue into the slit of the rigid cock. Neville  
sat straight up and gripped his inky black hair. "Fuck!!"

"You want to fuck my mouth..say it." dark eyes looked up mischievously.

The poor Gryffindor turned dark red. "I-I want to fuck your mouth." He looked as if he was going to be struck with lightening or sent to Azkaban for saying it, and this made the experience all the better for his older companion. Severus rolled over till his head lay flat, and tugged the teen up by his cock till it hovered over his mouth. Quivering thighs straddled his face, and a soft peachy sac hovered above his chin. He smirked. "I-I cant  
do this Severus-"

"Yes you can. You want to. Go ahead and give yourself over." He grabbed him by his rear and pushed him forward, relaxing his jaw, and wandlessly setting the teen on a demanding thrusting pace into his mouth. Neville fell forward and gasped with each thrust, his hands fisting the sheets below. "Oh God-Severus!"

Without telling him of course, He removed the spell, and the boy went wild, hips moving from side to side as his manhood was engulfed in heat. A hand moved and gripped his head, and he groaned, his free hand stroking  
his own manhood. "So good-oh god Severus- Im gonna come! " He felt him meet his throat and tightened, holding him there. His hands spread those shaking thighs and he cast a cleansing spell and a lubrication spell wandlessly. With control over the wailing teens  
movements, he pressed a finger against his entrance, and slowly worked inside his heat. Neville whined loudly, and clawed at the bed, hips jutting into the potion masters face. "Please-I dont think I can-"

The second digit caused him to whimper, and the third made his entire being shake. The tips crooked and found his sweet spot, and his entire lower body began to twitch. "IM-IM-"

Severus rolled them over and the pulled the digits from that heat and lifted from the throbbing cock of his former student. He crawled like a cat back up to cover him and they kissed, heat against heat. "Are you sure of this.." He had to ask, at least once more.

 

"Yes..I need youonlygo slow..."

 

"Of course." The boy spread his long legs and with  
restraint the teacher pressed against his entrance, the bulbous tip of his thick erection stretching him. He cried out, but the tip did finally fit, and then so did 2 more inches, till all he had was entrapped within the teens vice  
like grip. When he looked down, he saw tears in blue pools. "Is it too much..." he whispered.

 

He had never felt this way before.so full...it was painful  
but not too painful..it was just the moment..he had dreamed of this for years and now...it was here. This was not how he dreamt it. There was no yelling and no spilled potion. This was more mature..itwas silent and seemed to touch hisb soul He shook his head at the question, smiling up into dark eyes. "No..its right.Im alright...it just feels so..perfect." He wrapped his arms around broad  
shoulders and brushed long strands from the mans eyes. "Take me.."

 

"Alright.."With a kiss to his shoulder, Severus began to  
move, moaning into his neck at the feeling of him. He felt like fire, and he was the tightest thing that had ever graced his manhood. He plunged into the canal with eager strokes, and couldnt repress his smile as the boy started moaning into his ear, clinging for dear life. He stroked against his prostate and the young body arched up from the bed. "Oh fuck! Do it again! Please- feels  
so good Severus- deeper!!"

 

"Deeper like this?" He rose his legs up and slammed into his tightness. Neville screamed his pleasure so loud, he thought even the cats shut up. "FUCK!! LIKE THAT!!"

 

Their pace grew swift and hard, and neither knew how, butthey were against the headboard, and Severus bit deep into his lovers neck as his hair was viciously fisted, his hips pounding his delicious little herbologist into the wood frame. The boys cries were loud and his cock was leaking profusely between them. Sweat slicked them, and seed eased their joining. "Sev-harder-ah-ahh-"

 

"Say you love my cock- " The potion master demanded,  
hammering the swelled heat that was driving him crazy. Panting harshly, he jerked at the shaft pressed into his abdomen, feeling his orgasm approaching.

"I love your cock!! Sevvverrrusssss!!!Mm-Ahhh fuck-Ahh  
fuck-Im-OH GOD!!!!" Hot seed painted their stomachs as it seemed to shoot and ooze from his very being. Hot whiteness blinded his eyes, and his screams poured from his throat as he felt his lovers thrust grow violent, and hot essence fill him to the brink. He teared up and let out a choked sob, entire body shaking.

 

Severus called out to the goddess as he released deep into the heat that damned his soul. He shuddered like a muggle car and fellbbackwards onto the bed and took the boy with him, all rasping breath and cooling sweat.

 

There was beautiful silence between them, and when it was broken, it was himself who spoke. "If you can walk straight after that, I will wear a frilly gown."

 

Neville laughed and cuddled into the snarky man. "If anyone ask, I will just say it was a early boxing present."

 

Boxing day... "Are you going to your grandmothers for  
holiday?"

 

"No, shes going off with one of her friends on some muggle cruise."

 

This beautiful boyalone on boxing day. "Good. Now I will  
feel no remorse for taking you for myself."

 

"What-you mean-"

 

"You spending your holiday with me. That is, if you want."

 

He was pounced into a hug, and both groaned as his softened member slid from the teens tightness. Neville licked his dry lips and looked down shyly. "Can we..."

 

"Again?" Insatiable.

 

"Your right..."

 

A sweet kiss was placed on his jaw. "As many times as you like, as long as you like."

 

Blue eyes widened, and the blush on pale cheeks darkened. "As long as I like...really?"

 

"Really."

 

*************************************


	5. Gifts

Common Groun

Chapter 5 : Gifts

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

People noticed the changes in the two, but few knew the  
cause. Albus swore he could see 10 years lifted from Severus appearance, and Harry and Ginny saw Neville while they were shopping, and the red headed witch actually got huffy because he didntonce look at her with wanting. Harry seemed to approve of the change, and Ron gladly welcomed him back into the fold. "Neville youve found a match have you? Dont hide her, I want to meet the bird who has made my mate so happy. I havent seen you smile like that in.ever!"

 

Needless to say, the happiness contained, could not be  
withheld for long. After work, the 19 yr old went Christmas shopping. He decided he was going to buy Severus a book he saw on rare potions and his  
parents two matching stuffed animals. He had tried to buy them something before, but he was young, and didnt know that certain things set them off. For days hed been showing them both pictures of rabbits, and they seemed to absolutely love them, so he wasnt worried they would freak them out. For his grandmother he bought a broach, and he was getting some bugs from Hagrid for Lony. He even installed a new shower head for Morgan. Life just seemed..

Perfect.

 

He after shopping, he had a drink at the Leaky Couldrin, and looked far off, smiling to himself at the many times he and his boyfriend had coupled over the 2 weeks they were together. He couldnt seem to get enough of the snarky man, and it seemed he couldnt get enough of him. Whenever they were apart, they sent messages to each other like kids in school, and when they met  
again, his lover immediately scooped him up and took him where ever they were. As if he could not stand waiting any longer. A blissful sigh left his lips, and he smiled dreamily.

 

"You look rather content.."He looked up and it was just the person he wanted to see. "Severus!"

 

"I take it you missed my presence?"There was snark in his voice as he sat down beside him, and the smirk on his lips indicated to the young male that he had a good day. "Always. You look pretty happy. I hope I have some part in it..."He smirked back.

 

"Cheek. Actually I just acquired something for someone I know.."

 

"Oh? Something like a boxing day present?"

 

"Possibly. What are you doing in this shoty establishment besides taunting all the old wankers in here with your slutty appearance?" A hand moved over his thigh and he blushed a warm smile. "I do not look slutty. I just came in for a drink. Ive been shopping."

 

"Oh?" That rich voice was melodious in his ear as the potion master whispered, and a hand disappeared into his robes and over the front of his pants. " Did you buy anything silky that requires string to be held in place.."

 

He turned red and nearly coughed out his drink. " No-of  
course not! I expect if you wanted me to wear something like that, youd buy it."

 

"So if I bought you something like that..lets saysomething with ruffles and lace...."

 

He was such a pervert..

 

...he loved it. "Id wear whatever you wanted me to wear if it keeps you looking at me the way you do...I swear SeverusI think I-I think I-"

 

"Shh.such words are not meant for musky taverns. Finish  
your drink and well go. Id like to get settled in before the old codger comes wishing me Yule tidings."

 

The two laughed, and Neville sighed just looking at him,  
which he could tell made the man feel special and uncomfortable. Looking at him with his dark hair framing his pale face, and those deep eyes..the small quirk of his mouth when he found something funny...

....he wasnt thirsty, he was hungry. Hungry for everything that was Severus Snape, but he was afraid if he told him how much he loved him, the dream would fade into a nightmare...

 

"In my day, that is called babysitting your drink. Do you  
need help?"

 

"Oh. No, Im done." They left and he noticed Severus  
attitude changed. He seemed rushed to get back to the darkness of the dungeon, practically yanking him down the street. When they made it, his teeth was chattering  
from cold, and he sat huddled up to the fire in the living room. He started to take his robes off, when he was stopped. "Dont, we wont be here that long."

 

"Where are we going? I havent fed Lony and the others yet-"

 

"Trust me, you beautiful, foolish boy.." He was enveloped by Severus and smiled at the scent of wine that always followed him. He curled into his touch and allowed himself to be picked up and carried to the couch like some maiden. Curled up in his lovers lap, he smiled, eyes closed and fingers twirling about long strands of black hair. "I trust you.is it a surprise?"

 

"Some might call it that boxing day is only a few days  
away.."

 

"Cant it wait till then? I want you to read me the rest of  
that article you found."

 

The former spy smiled and kissed his temple. How easy these actions seemed..when they once were so foreignin two weeks, he was practically in lo-

"Im afraid it cant. Afterwards we will come back and Ill read to you, and you can pretend to listen."

 

"I was listening!! Balk Tweeds near extinction are the  
number one ingredient research shows to help with-"

 

 

"Sh. I was just teasing you. I know you were listening. Come on, we must shove off before we are late."

 

"Aw. Come onlet me sit here just a little be longer.."  
Fingers teased over his throat. "Neville stop it, you know I will give in and we need to go."

 

The teen seemed to give up and dragged off his lap, lending a hand to help him up. "Im not so old I cant stand on my own."

 

"No your not. I just wanted to touch your hand."

 

With a smirk, he gave up and hand in hand, they went into the floos green flame. When they came out, they were standing in a sleek muggle style apartment in London. The windows were large, and Neville gasped as  
he looked down. Top floor of some huge building.

 

 

The apartment looked too good for him to be setting foot in, and he frowned at his own dress, looking toward the clean carpets. Severus saw this change, and lifted his chin to meet his gaze. "It is just a placedont make it make you look that wayit is undeserving of your presence."

 

All he could do was blush and look away. 'Where are we.."

 

"This is my muggle flat. I have timed floo entrances so we had to leave in a rush."

 

"You live here??"

 

"No, not really. I havent slept here once. I only used it  
when I needed to leave our world..I thought I deserved to live in comfort. He tugged the teen through the plush flat, pass the black couches and glass tables and pass a beautiful christmas tree to a elevator on the side near a black door. "The tree..."

 

"I did it before I left last night. Do you like it?"

 

"Yes, its perfect."

 

"Good. Have you ever rode an elevator?"

 

"Once, department of mysteries."

 

"This one isnt so dramatic." He pressed the button and the door opened for them. He offered him the first steps, and the teen cautiously stepped in, and the door closed as Severus joined him. He noticed their hands were joined again, and he squeezed. The elevator went up and then stopped, and went it opened, they were met with a large green house at the top of the building. He stepped out, and as he did, through the glass he saw Lony and it seemed he saw him too, because his mouth opened. He shook his head. "No...you didnt..its not.."

 

Severus smirked. "Yes I did and it is. Its all yours. Your  
own green house..I did all the moving myself, so rest assured everyone is situated just right. There are even a  
few new children in there you might want to meet..."

 

Blue eyes turned to him and tears streaked down the teens face. "Severus- you didnt have to-this is too much-oh Merlin I " He flung himself into open arms and Severus just smiled into his silky hair. "Happy early boxing day.."

 

This meant not only that Severus intended to keep their  
relationship, but that he trusted him with his sanctuary. "Thank you Severus...thank you so much..."

 

"Why dont you go inside.." Neville smiled brilliantly, and  
tugged his lover with him as he opened the door. When he came in, he was floored. The entire greenhouse was bigger than his apartment! Lony, forever the showcase, sat in the center opening and closing his mouth, Morgan above on a large rack with stairs for him and a steamer blowing over him. Barn and Patrick were on another row, and all his babies were happy. He was like a kid in  
honeydukes as he came to the new additions, and he turned to his mate with shock. "Is this.is this a..."

 

"A Balk Tweed? Yes, yes it is." For such a grouchy man, he had never enjoyed giving someone something as much as this. The look of wonder and elation on the teens face was enough to light the entire city. "You are beautiful..." He heard him whisper as he inspected the young plant, fingers gently running over the course brown roots. Then his eyes trailed to a very large bulb and he looked at him strangely. "What geni is this?"

 

"That is a very special plant. Its called a Horned Punera.  
Produces a large purple flower that attracts insects into its sticky trap. She is pretty carnivorous, probably more so than Lony, but I figured he needed a girlfriend."

 

Nevile snorted and smiled. "How long will she keep her  
petals? Annual?"

 

"Once she blooms, the petals will not fadethey become  
course."

 

"Wait! I know this plant! Horned Decois Puneri! This thing doesnt eat insects, she eats rodents!! Decois Puneri ..with yellow eyes and.scalely leaves-"

 

The boy seemed to have an ephiany, because he turned, looked at Severus and just blinked, mouth gaped. "Matured, she would be the perfect second base for the potion!"

 

"I wish you had used that intellect in class."

 

"Lets brew it now!!"

 

"Patience. We will brew it once we are sure of our  
ingredients. You are a excellent brewer but you have the patience of a Cannon beater."

 

He spent 2 and a half hours alone with the green house and the plants inside, and for the first time as Severus sat on the couch downstairs, he felt like this was a comfortable place for him. A true sanctuary. His temple, and the beautiful priest was just upstairs, watering his offerings. After much sufferinghe felt that finally, his life was bearing fruit. Ripe fruit. When the boy finally came down he was dirty and didnt want to leave the elevator before cleaning off.

With a roll of dark eyes, the potion master snorted. "I hadhoped to have an accomplice in making a mess, but if you wish to be my maid you will have to dress the part."

 

 

"Making a mess? I thought we were going back to Hogwarts?"

 

"Are you not comfortable here? I thought wed spend a few days lounging and ordering horrible take out in between having messy holiday sex. However if you object, we can go back to my dark quarters and await  
Albuss interrogation."

 

"No!! Lets stay!! " Before he could object, he was pounced in front of the fire, and his dirty Gryffindor helped him make several messes on the white carpet. 4 hours later, the two laid exhausted. "Fuck..remind me to  
buy you gifts more often..."

 

"That was amazing-give me-two minutes- to- catch-"

 

 

"I dont know whos cock your riding in two minutes but it  
isnt mine. Youve broken it." Neville laughed and rolled with his last strength ontop of the protester. "Ive not. Youre a god remember? Gods dont break."

 

Severus smirked. "They do if young twinks try to fuck them dry. I think I need a semen replenishing  
potion."

 

"I think you need a kiss to shut your lying mouth.." And he kissed him and Severus did indeed shut up.

 

After a rest, they took a long bath, and Neville laid  
against his lover, the candle lights low as he rubbed bubbles over pale arms. He sighed. "Can we stay like  
this forever..."

 

"No..but we can make the memory last forever.."

 

"Severus...I...I have something to saybut Im afraid that if I say it.things will change.."

 

Wet fingertips pushed his hair behind his ear. "Dont fear  
words, Neville...especially words that I know too.."

 

"If I say them....will you...say them back..."

 

 

Severus looked away to the dim light. "Everytime I say those words.someone...I dont know if I can even if that is the way I feel.."

 

"Dont fear words, Severus."

 

Touchee...

 

Dark eyes seem mystified as they looked down at him. "Say it and know that if I cant say them back...that I still feel that way..."

 

The teen whimpered. "Okay....Severus...I..I love you..."

 

"I love you too...." Blue eyes twinkled, and he was jumped. Water splashed over the rim of the large tub, and he chuckled at the kisses that rained over his face. "Love you, love you, love you!!"

 

"Do you? Because it seems like your trying to drown me!!"

 

That beautiful infectious laughter filled the bath and he  
smiled as his lips were kissed gently. "I guess I got carried away..I like sharing a bath. Ive never did it before."

 

"I hope you never have to do it with anyone else but me."

 

"Never."

*************************************


	6. Chapter 6

It was mid afternoon of the next day, and the two sat playing a rousing game of chess. Neville found that Severus was a horrible cheat when sexual favors were on the table, and he peered carefully as the man tried to make checkmate for the 3rd time. He studied the move intently before laughing, tossing a claimed piece at the smirking man. "Severus you are a shameless cheat!"

 

 

"I most certainly am not. You simply cannot spot genius when it lies.The game is set and match. Take off your trousers.

 

 

"No! Youve not won!" He pointed to the board. "I still had two knights guarding my queen!" His lover just grinned and wandlessly removed the teens pants, leaving him naked on the plush white carpet and decidedly embarrassed. "Cheater!!"

 

 

Like a large cat, Severus crawled ontop of him and smiled predatory like, hands smoothing over beautifully defined abs. "I would cheat death itself to see you lying nude in piles of satin.."

 

 

"But the game..."

 

 

"This is the game..myou look too delicious not to play with.." The potion master knew saying these kind of things made his young mate embarrassed, and he made it his mission to break the streak. Short dark hair haloed around the boy and he looked away, his blush dark. "Severus...Im not.."

 

 

"You are..." hand lazyily stroked him and blue eyes lidded as its owner began to strain. "You are beautiful...if I could, Id show you off to every man passing....creamy skin..." Lips etched over a flushed collarbone. "....delectable cock..."He stroked faster. "....beautiful tight ass..as if molded by the hands of god..."

 

 

The teen was panting now, and his hands clenched against the white carpet. "I thought you werent religious..."

 

 

"Id pray to see you this way..." Those hands worked faster, and the teen was moaning into the room, toes curling into the carpet. " Severus....I love you so much...oh god-" His hips jerked up prematurely, and his redness darkened. "I cant-"

 

 

"You can...come for me and only me Neville..."

 

 

How could he resist that? With those callus hands working his shaft, his body went rigid, and he cried out as he came in thick sticky  
streams. "Sev-"

 

 

"Fuck you are a vision.." Severus dipped down to lick the seed from his stomach, groaning as if it was ambrosia. He was gifted a treasure of the gods. He, a lowly wizard....

 

 

Blue eyes were looking down at him with a shy smile, and his heart melted. How could look like that? So innocent to the world and yet not?"I think you are the beautiful one..." he whispered, and trembling hands brushed the hair from his face. " You might need glasses." The teen laughed and shoved him on his back, laying against his chest in his arms. "When will we be ready to make the potion?"

 

 

"We are on holiday. I know your anxious, but give it time. Besides, tonight Im cooking, we might need to make an antidote."

 

 

Neville laughed. "Your cooking cant be that bad."

 

 

'Ive never cooked a boxing day feast.."

 

 

"You dont need to do that for me.."

 

 

No use beating around the bush on this... "We will be having guests..."

 

 

Guests?He sat up and looked nervous. "Who.."

 

 

" Albus...Minerva...we will have to pray to Merlin they dont invite anyone else...its only for tonight and then they will be gone and well have the rest of the week to ourselves..."

 

 

"Do they know about us?"

 

 

"Yes...they figured it out on their own. Does that bother you?" He was dreading that answer.

 

 

"No it doesnt bother me...I just..Ive  
got nothing to wear and I..." Something strange swirled in blue depths and a  
frown graced his beautiful features. "You should have told me Severus..."

 

 

"So it does bother you..." He sat up.

 

 

"No it doesnt! I just...I dont..I dont want to share you, alright?" He stood up and put his boxers on before plopping child like onto the  
couch. Severus smiled and crawled between his legs, hands taking his hands. "It is just for tonight..."

 

 

"They see you all the time....youll be gone in a week and I wont be able to see you as much.cant they not come?"

 

 

He kissed his hands and smiled more. How could he not? "Im sorry...it will just be a little while..and then well be alone. And when school starts well still see each other...dont pout..."

 

 

"Fine." He was still pouting, and his lover pulled him close, cupping his cheeks. "Lets go have a shower and Ill make it up to you....and during the evening you may get piss drunk."

 

 

"Alright." Teenagers and alcohol.

 

 

*************

 

 

Severus was a horrible cook, and after a burnt bird and a cake in flame, they ordered dinner. It came and Neville got hungry looking at it as they unwrapped it onto the table and set warming spells. He attempted to grab some frosting from the cake, and his hand was swatted. "Manners Longbottom."

 

 

"Sex Snape." he smirked, and swiped a finger over the cake and ran off to chill the wine. Severus chuckled. After getting dressed, the two nervously sat in the livingroom. Severus looked more  
nervous. "Calm down Severuswant a drink?"

 

 

"No."

 

 

"Want some calming drought?"

 

 

"No."

 

 

"Want a blow job? " Dark eyes looked over at him.

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

2 minutes later, Neville was bobbing his head in the mans lap, and Severuslooked decidedly slutty as he held the teens head in place. "Ahh."

 

 

Neville hummed in his throat, happy he wasnt choking. He felt he was getting better at this, and he swiped his tongue over the underside of the rigid phallus as he sucked, hand massaging the mans sac through his  
pants. Hips started to buck and he felt him losing control. He loved when Severus lost control. Fingers twisted in his hair, and long moans issued from his sultry voice. "Nevilllle..ah-ahhh-"

 

 

And then fire flames turned green, and several heads came out of the fire, two of them red. Ronald Weasley cursed and Neville went crimson. "Bloody hell!!"

 

 

Albus seemed more amused than shocked, and he smiled at his employee, damn eyes twinkling. "Forgive us my boy, but you did say 7:30."

 

 

Yes yes, go in the damn kitchen!!Ginerva  
Weasley passed them with eyes outside her head, and her husband smirked. Once  
decent, the two went out to meet there guests. Mcgoncall smiled at the two. "Lovely apartment, Severus."

 

 

He said nothing. Neville opened the wine and poured them two glasses. He hadnt expected Harry, Ron, and especially not Ginny to be here. He thought he might crawl in a hole and die.Ron pulled him aside and  
Harry followed. "Can we talk in private mate?"

 

 

He glanced towards Severus and the man gave him a sympathetic look. With blue eyes down cast, he took them upstairs to his greenhouse, and looked out over the city. Ron patted his back and he didnt even flinch. "So..Snape?"

 

 

"Severus."

 

 

"Your buggering him then..is that why youve been so happy?"

 

 

Harry didnt seem as cynical. "Thats great Neville. Severus is a bit of a bastard, but hes a good bloke."

 

 

"Thanks, Harry."

 

 

Ron laughed. "A git more like it! And youre totally in love with him, arent you? Mcgoncall told us, but I didnt believe it! You were sitting there sucking his-"

 

 

Blue eye turned to the red head dangerously. "I was. As a matter of fact, I-I enjoy sucking his cock. I enjoy being with him, and yes, youve guessed it, I love him! He wasnt too busy to come over to see my  
plantshe doesnt think Im boring, he thinks Im special, not just a tag along. You told me to get over my emo shit and I have Ron. Dont knock me for who I fancy."

 

 

Ron seemed floored. "Its great really mate. Im not having a go at you. I wasnt too busy to come over you know.."

 

 

Harry looked at the large greenhouse. "This  
yours then?"

 

 

He smiled genuinely. "Severus gave it to me as a boxing day present. Want to come in? Ive got a new plant that eats rodents!!"

 

 

"Wicked!" Ron looked green, but they went in and he showed him all his plants. Lony made quite a show, and Ron became another one of his fans. "Hes bloody huge!! I wonder if I can feed him Ginny?"

 

 

Harry snorted. "Thats my wife youre talking about!"

 

 

"Yeah yeah. Shes still annoying."

 

 

"I'll remember that Ron!" They turned to see the red head girl standing at the door. Neville paled at the sight of her large stomach, and  
pleaded not to be left alone with her. His two so called friends still left, leaving him alone with the vixen that had broken his heart. She started to step in, and he stopped her. "Dont..too dangerous for you.."

 

 

"Oh..so your with Snape now.."

  

"Yes..."

  

"Do you love him?" How dare she ask..

  

"Yes..I do."

 

"Does he love you?"

 

"Yes..he says so..Ginny..why are you here?"

  

The girl looked a little hurt, and she scuffed her shoe against the floor. "I dont know..you didnt come to my baby shower..I guess I  
missed my friend.."

  

He frowned. "I'm not that kind of friend. Ive never been that kind of friend...you just dont understand..I cant be your shoe shopping friend or anything like that. I loved you..really did. Im not strong enough to be that kind of friend. We can be friends..I just wont be  
your girlfriend..."

 

She nodded in acceptance. "Are you a friend...that might want to feel my stomach?"

  

He walked over to the doorway and shakily touched her pink covered belly. There was a slight thump, and it seemed like it punched through his gut. He removed his hand as if she burned and turned away. "I'm happy for  
you Ginny...why dont you go back downstairs..I think I'm going to feed them  
now.."

 

He didnt see her, but he heard her whisper. "Bye, Neville."

 

"Bye, Ginny."

  

As the elevator door closed, Severus came out from the stairway door hed been hiding behind, and he saw his beautiful lover sitting  
on the floor beside Lony, tears streaming down his cheeks. He stood at the doorway and blue eyes looked over at him. "Severus..."

 

 

"I will kick them out if you wantI had no idea that Albus would bring them..I certainly dont like Potter looking at me like Im some god  
for saving his neck." He walked over and sat on the floor beside him. The teen shook his head. "No, I'm glad this happened..I just..I hate losing her..but I cant hate Harry...it makes me feel so pathetic.."

 

"You're not patheticshes the woman you love, though I cant see why..."

  

"I dont love her anymore..."

 

"Then why are you crying.."

  

"I spent all that time wanting herand she still thought of me as a girlfriend..Ive wasted a part of myself..and I feel like losing her  
means losing it too.."

 

Severus scooted behind him and wrapped his arms around his cooling form. "I understand..but sometimesyou must lose that part of yourself...so you can make room for something new.."

  

Neville smiled and wiped his eyes. "You're  
right. Had I not loss her, I wouldnt have you. It is a better trade." He thought for a moment then smirked. "You were there the entire time werent you?"

  

"Mad with jealousy. When you told Ronald Weasley you enjoyed sucking my cock I nearly laughed and gave myself away."

  

The two chuckled, and his siren seemed lighter. He was yanked up and kissed deeply. "Let's go downstairs and get drunk and you can fondle me at the dinner table."

  

"Have you been drinking courage potion again?" He arched a brow as his rear was squeezed. The teen just licked his lip. "No. I just made a deal with myself to say what I want from now on."

******

"So then there is this chit sitting there, and she is so red from what he said, she looked like a tomato!" Laughter erupted in the room, and Ron looked embarrassed but smirked anyways. "What? She shouldnt have been  
eavesdropping!!"

"Where is Ms. Granger? Surely only she can tame your atrocious manners."

 

 

"Mione? Shes in Iceland for a excavation trip. Something about new species of elf or  
something."

 

Severus snorted. "Know it all Granger. You must be proud."

 

"Yeah, I am."

 

Ginny seemed to be glaring a hole through the potion master since he and Neville came down from the greenhouse. She finally got to cut in. "So, when can we expect you and Neville to get married?" 

 

Severus choked on his wine, and Harry gasped. "Ginny!"

 

"What? I wanted to know if congratulations were in order." She looked hot as her red hair, and her tenacity reminded Severus of Lily.  
Neville glared daggers at her, but Severus merely took his hand and stroked it  
under the table. "I dont think we are ready for that, Mrs. Potter, when we are, your invitation will be the first sent out."

 

The girl blushed, but she smirked nastily at him, resting her chin in her hand. "I'm glad to hear it. What of children? Plan on any of  
those in the future?"

  

Neville had enough. "Ginny were not-"

 

"And if we were, I highly doubt it should be the topic of this discussion."

 

Harry agreed. "Ginny you shouldnt have said that."

"Why? Im just looking out for my friend! In 2 weeks hes head over heels in love with him?  
Please."

 

 Neville hissed. "What are you more pissed about, the fact that I love him, or that it took only two weeks for him to get me over you?"

 

Albus could not contain his laughter, and Minerva looked so shocked to witness such drama. Ron was laughing as well, and Harry gave Neville a youve put me in the dog houselook. Ginny was gaping, and Severus was smirking.

 

"You dont mean that Neville, so I will pretend I didnt hear that."

  

Neville snorted. "Pretend all you want, it happened."

 

By this time, Ron was on his side in laughter. Severus had a hard time not joining him, the corners of his mouth twitching.

 

"We should change the subject."

"Indeed."

  

"How much is the rent on this place Severus?"

 

"I bought it. The realtor was an acquaintance of mine. Gave me a deal on it and just recently, the roof space."

 

Albus smiled. "Ah yes, the boys tell me there is a kingly greenhouse up there. A fine boxing day present indeed."

  

"I had Lawrence who does the grounds find  
me a good dealer. He assured me it would be.. perfect.."

 

Neville blushed and looked into dark eyes. "It is perfect."

 

"Perfection for perfection.."

 

The teen leaned into his ear. "As soon as they leave..shag me ontop of this table.."

 

"Ill kick them all out now.."He said it out loud.

  

Ron grimaced. "You've got guests!"

  

Ginny was fuming, Harry was gorging. "Pass me another slice of cake please."

  

Minerva shook her head. "How is your position going with Madame Grasshawks?"

 

"Its great. Love that old store."

 

"Are your parents still doing well?"

  

"Yes they're fine. Nana is well too, she and a friend are off on a cruise."

  

"Where to?" 

 

"Bermuda. She says her long lost Jose  
lives there." They laughed and after much talk and glares from Ginny which Neville was starting to appreciate, their guest left.  
Once they were gone, he spelled the food from the table and he made their clothes disappear. His hair shagged in front of his left eye as he licked his red lips. "Severus..."

  

"Yes?" The potion master seemed to be taking his time getting over to him. He would change that. Pale legs raised in the air as he propped up against his elbows, and ran a hand down his front till he could grip his cock. Looking up into those soul stirring eyes, he hissed out. "Fuck me."

 

Oh blessed goddess.

 

 Severus was on him in five seconds, gripping between them, capturing full red lips. The table scooted across the floor as he mock thrusted against that pert rear, and the boy groaned. "Hurry-"

 

 Several spells and with fingers bruising his hips, he finally felt the thrust of his lover filling him, and he clawed the table, dark  
brows upturned in pleasure. "Fuck-hard Severus!!"

 

 Said wizard groaned as he looked between them as his cock being gripped by the teens tightness, and slammed into him harder, the alcohol in his system fueling his movements. "So tight-slutty little twink-"

  

Neville laid against the table and  
covered his face in his hands and then chewed on his finger and gripped his own  
hair. "Love it- more!!" The table scrapped  
with the gravity of their thrusts, and soon it banged against the counter drawers violently as the dark wizard jack hammered into his lovers viciously tight canal, his hands moving to slam the boy down by his shoulders. Dull nails dug into his shoulder blades, and he delighted in the screams echoing in the  
room. "OH MY GOD-JUST LIKE THAT-SEVERUS!!"The young wizard sobbed out, and his sweetspot was assaulted with so much brutal force, he was reduced to strained shaking.

  

Severus was shaking as well, his shaft felt as it would burst. He leaned down and captured a red bottom lip with his teeth, and blue  
eyes shinned up at him. "I love you Severus- I love you so bloody much-"

 

"I love you too- come with me beautiful-" Both began to breathe harshly and Neville clinged on for dear life as his sex was stroked between them. He stroked the hot sex inside him with his body, hips jerking to meet his  
lovers thrusts, till they grew savage, and choked sobs left him. "Fuck Severus!! AHHH!!" 

Severus thrusted without rhythm, his loins pooling deeply. With several regrettably  
violent stabs he groaned deeply and filled his lover with so much seed it spurted at the union and onto the table.

  

They heaved for breathe, and Neville shook. "That was-nothing will be as good as that-Merlin-my thighs are shaking..."

  

Severus smirked tiredly and breathed in his musk. "That's what you said in the shower earlier."

 

"It's as true now as it was earlier."

  

"So Ive improved? Thats nice to know." His shoulder was swatted at, and with the last of his energy, he picked his lover up as if he  
was the lightest thing in the word and went to bed.

 

*************************************


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was Christmas, and Severus lay sleep while Neville sat deciding on whether to wake him up or not. Severus was grouchy when roused from sleep. Actually, he was pretty much a git until he took his shower. Today was Christmas though. With caution, he poked his shoulder. "Love, wake up."

 

"Piss off Longbottom."

 

"Its Christmas!"

 

The long haired man rolled over and grabbed his lovers  
waist, flinging him back in bed. "Shut up or I will spike your tea with poison."

 

"Fine, but Im getting up-" He moved to go but a finger snuck under him and impaled him from behind. He yelped and his mate growled. "Shut up. I am a old man, I need my rest."

 

"I just want out-stop with your-ahhhhh-" The digit crooked up and rubbed. He pleaded. "Severus please!!"

 

The culprit continued his assault while feigning sleep, and the poor herbologist was left moaning out in to  
the room, his sex making a tent in the silk sheets. "Ahh..ahhhhaaa.haaaaa.no-wait-ah-ahhh Severus-"

 

He tried to grab the offending hand but then one finger  
became two, and he made a wet stain on the front of the sheet. "Seeverrussss...gonna come- gonna come..."

 

Then do so, so that I may acquire some more restnosy  
brat. He tried to be grouchy, but he was smirking the entire time. "Noooooo.dont want to-Ah!" 2 became 3. He craned his neck to see his lover smirking at him. "You're evil-ah please dont-"

 

"Evil? Hm. Thats not evil...this is evil.." He plunged a 4th  
digit deep within the crying teen and watched with perverse delight as he came, body tensing under the sheets. "AHHHHH!!!"

 

Neville collapsed back into the bed and whimpered. He was too tired from straining to move. Severus grinned and got up, yelling behind him. "Shouldnt you get up? It is Christmas after all."

 

The Gryffindor regained his strength and when he came out, he was wearing one of the potion masters white shirts and nothing else. He regretted his choice of clothing when he noticed they had company. Draco Malfoy sat looking impeccably dressed on the couch, and snorted with amusement at his dress. "Really Severus, Longbottom? I chewed guys like him up for breakfast..."

 

Severus licked his lips toward his blushing lover. "Ah, but now I'm the only one chewing him.and he is rather delicious.."

 

Neville blanched. "What is he doing here..."

 

"Draco is my godson, Neville. I wasnt aware he was coming either..but unwanted family is still family.."

 

"I shall remember that for your funeral, old man."

 

"Cheek."

 

He did a u turn and went back into the bedroom, found some pants and padded back out in embarrassment. He sat away from Severus, but the man just pulled him close anyway, brushing his uncombed hair with the same fingers that tortured him earlier. "Happy boxing day, love."

 

He smiled abit. Happy boxing day. With his wand he brought over their presents, trying to ignore the fact that Draco was present. It seemed the teen laughed at every gesture between them. He passed his lover his present and looked down at his lap. "I know its not muchbut I thought you might like it..if not I can take  
it back.."

 

Draco laughed. "Tact Longbottom. Wait till after he opens it to botch it up."

 

Severus scowled. "I will kick your scrawny behind out if you say one more rude thing, Dragon."

 

This seemed to shut him up, and the potion master went about opening his gift. It was wrapped in green paper, and he delicately opened it until before him lie a large tattered book. He rubbed the cover and gasped. Bortons version of Rare Potions..he had been looking for the book since he was a boy..

 

When he looked up, his mouth was agape, and he was  
trembling. "Neville..."

 

"Is it okay? I found it in a old book store..the owner seemed reluctant to sell it soif you dont like it Im  
sure he will take it back-"

 

Foolish, beautiful boy...

 

"Like it? I have been looking for this book for ages..my  
mother taught me my first potion from this book..this was the book I searched for to destroy the dark lord..I only found one potiona torn page.." His hands  
were trembling, and he looked down at the tome as if it was a holy grail. "Do you have any idea..how much this means to me..."

 

Smaller pale hands touched his shaking ones and he looked up to a warm smile. Im glad. That was all he said, but Severus scooped him up and kissed him deeply as if he had said the world was now his. When he tore from the embrace, he put his feet up Indian style and began casting spells over the book and reading as if no one was there at all. Neville smiled at this, but Draco smirked." He will be useless now, you do know that? I suppose youve showed me up. All I  
came bearing was a bottle of scotch."

 

"I'm sure he loves it too..hey um..Draco?"

 

"Yea, Longbottom?"

 

"Im going to go give my parents their presents..do you want to come so you can visit your mum?"

 

The blondes eye looked down for a moment before he nodded. "Sure."

 

*********

 

At St. Mungos there were festive things all over. After checking with the guards, Neville and Draco walked into the area for curse afflicted patients and Draco stopped at the door where his mother was slowly pacing the floor. He felt sorry for himwhere he had been living with his parents being ill all his life, Draco had only recently begun to suffer. He touched his shoulder. "Ill come in with you if you want.."

 

"Whatever.." They walked in the room, and Narssisa  
Malfoy peered at them. "Lucius..is that you.."

 

"No mum..its me..Draco.."

 

Impossibly long blonde hair cascaded to the floor as she looked down at her hands. "Lucius..why have you hurt me like this..youve killed my baby.."

 

With caution he walked over and stroked her hair. "Im right here mum..dad is gone remember..hes gone to Azkaban.."

 

Sharp grey eyes turned to him and he flinched as her dull nails dug into his shoulder. "You have made a murder of me Lucius..you have killed my son..my precious boy..I will make you hurt as well!!"

 

Neville felt magic forming, and the alarms went off. He  
yanked Draco back just as she began to lay out a nasty spell which looked like a cutting curse without a wand. The mediwitches filled in and drugged her with potion, all while she screamed vengeance. "I will never forgive you Lucius!! NEVER!!"

 

Draco turned away; he looked ghostly as he made for the door. "Lets get out of here.."

 

"Right."

 

They went down the hall where Nevilles mother sat rocking in a chair reading a picture book. His father was playing a game of checkers with Lockheart, who giggled insanely when he touched pieces. Blue eyes met blue and she smiled as if shed seen the sun. "My pretty clover!!"

 

"Hello Mum. Happy Boxing day. Look what Ive got." He held out the fluffy rabbit and she shrieked with happiness. "Bunny!!"

 

"Thats right. This is yours." He took her hand and pressed the rabbit to her chest. She smiled tenderly and started to weep. "Oh dont cry.."

 

She looked towards the window and began to rock. "I am sorry clover..I dont mean to be this way..but the bad lady hurt me." She cried more and stroked the plush in her arms. "I wanted so badly.so badly to be your  
mother." Then she turned from him and looked at the wall. Neville was shaking visibly, and Draco looked between the two. "Is she..going to be alright?"

 

Neville wiped his tears away with his hand. Thats the  
first time shes said she was my mum. He walked over and knelt infront of her. "Mum..please look  
at me." She turned her head. "Clover, Im tired.."

 

"Mum can you remember the bad lady who hurt you?"

 

"So bad...she.." A tear rolled down her cheek. "She made me touch things..I didnt do it clover..she made me..hot things..cold things-" Her voice started breaking. "She made me touch bad men..and hurt my willow.."

 

"Whos your willow.." he pleaded, and she looked over to  
his father who was playing checkers. He could not stop the tears that streamed from him. "You remember..mum thats so good..so good..do you remember Nana .hm? Mummie ?"

 

She looked anguished and turned around abruptly. "Mummie is here?! Where is mummie??"

 

"No no, mummie is on a boat right now..she will be back soon."

 

"I-Im tired clover..so tired.." she stroked the bunny and he wiped her cheek. "Mum."

 

She looked at him and smiled a little.

 

"Do you know my name.." He was pushing ithe knewshe had progressed in 10 minutes more than she had ever in his life. He looked pleadingly at her, begging for her to understand that he needed her to get better. Begging her to be well. "Your name? Clovers  
name..clover clover clover name.."

 

"What is my name?!"

 

"Longbottom-" Even Draco knew it had to stop.

 

"Shut up!" He yelled at the blond, and turned back to her now frightened face. He stroked her cheek to calm her down and kissed her hand. "What is my name..please.."

 

"My clovers name..is Neville..Neville Neville....like  
great uncle Martin." She looked apprehensive as if she had said something wrong, then smiled childlike and touched his head. "Im tired, Neville..Im going  
to go to sleep now." She opened his hand and gave him a shiny gum wrapper, then went to her bed and curled up in sheets with her pink bunnys head popping out.

 

The black haired teen was shaking painfully, and he clutched the blue rabbit in his hand for dear life. He looked up at the blonde and smiled through tears. "Did you hear that.."

 

"Yeah..she called your name..three times."

 

He wiped his eyes and walked over to her, kissing her  
forehead and she curled tighter in her sleep. He walked over to his father who patted him on the back roughly and smiled. "Martin you old dog!!"

 

"Hi dad. Hi Gilderoy. Having fun?"

 

"You bet. My mate over here just lost a bet!"

 

"Ive got something for you, look He waddled the rabbit infront of him and his light blue eyes lit up. "Well Ill be Martin, just like the book! A rabbit Roy, see that?"

 

Lockheart giggled. "Its beautiful."

 

Draco rolled his eyes.

 

"Its yours, but dont bet him, or youll be sorry." He  
warned. His father just smiled impishly and tucked the blue rabbit in his robe. "Not on your life Martin. See this Roy? Your luck has run out! Martin has brought me a lucky rabbit!  
"

 

"Martin couldnt you have wait till I had beaten him?" The two laughed and Neville kissed his balding head. "Alright Martin, youve been in the Sherry again, just like at me and Mags wedding!"

 

"You remember the wedding?"

 

"Sure as day, though I will not tell Maggie, shes not up  
for socializing. Shes been a bit off as of late. Crying out at night about some wild woman and knives!"

 

Lockheart nodded. "Oh yes. She even cried something about rape last night. Scared me half to death. My fans will not like it if I miss my beauty sleep. Do tell her  
to keep it down."

 

"Alright..well happy Christmas..Ill see you later dad."

 

"Bye Martin!"

******

 

Neville Longbottom sat working the fresh dirt for replanting, not even thinking of it. He just thought of how good the dirt felt in his handsthe soft texture of it, how soft and vulnerable it was in his fingers. He had been sitting there for an hour, just brimming in that dirtenjoying the smell of it. He didnt even notice his love at the door.

 

"How long will you sit there?"

 

"Im just mulling the dirt for the new pots."

 

"You are a very bad liar."

 

Blue turned dangerously around his shoulder. "Then tell me, Severus, what am I doing out here?!"

 

"Brooding over the visit you had at the hospital."

 

No reply.

 

Severus walked up behind hi m and touched his messy hair. "Come downstairs..you havent eaten."

 

"Im not hungry."

 

"Arent you the least bit curious as to what Ive found in  
my book?"

 

"Look.I know you're trying to help..but I just.." He  
twisted his fingers in the dirt. "..she said my name Severus..she said my name..what if she comes out of this..and doesnt like the man Ive become.." he  
looked so broken.

 

"Shes healing..she will hurt..you will hurt,but she will be  
proud of you..you have grown into a intelligent, handsome young man..anyone would be proud to have you as a son.." Without thinking of the mess hed make, the black haired teen turned and fell into his lovers  
arms, eyes distant. "I guess all this time II never expected this day to come..you know them getting better.I thought they would always be ill."

 

Severus stroked his cheek and without his notice, magically rebagged the soil. "Come with me. I have something to show you."

 

"Alright."

 

It felt like walking away from death as he stood on his own two feet, and he had a feeling he had during the great battle, of people falling around him and screams.terrible screams. He knew he wasnt the only person to suffer from itbut it still didnt make it any less frightening. Severus he started as they entered the elevator. "Do you..still get that feeling..like the one you felt that dayduring the war.."

 

Dark eyes measured him before they looked away to the skyscrapers outside the elevator window. "I have felt that haunting...all of my life..sad to say only the lucky ones can make it totally disappear..take Potter..that is one man that should be mad as a balloon.he just seemed to block it all out..Im afraid I am not so fortunate."

 

Neville shuddered but not from cold. "Neither am I."

 

The doors opened and they sat on the couch. The days events had completely rendered him carefree of the dirt. He hadnt even noticed he had tracked dirty footprints on the carpet. He was looking into his lovers eyes. They had become his anchor, but he wasnt sure how. A thumb caressed his cheek and he leaned into the touch, grateful for its presence. "What did you want to show me.."

 

Severus pulled away and looked serious. "In the gift you  
have given meI have found you a gift.."

 

"What?"

 

"You were on the right track all along. I have found the  
potion in its entirety in this book. It is called Palms. Complex, but not for us. It will take a month to brew and the results are immediate."

 

"Y-you mean."

 

"Yes. We have found the antidote to the curse." He toppled over as he was filled with a half laughing half crying teenager, and he started laughing himself. "Oh Severus!! Why didnt you say so before!" He laughed.

 

The potion master snorted. "You were brooding."

 

"Nana is going to be so happy, shell kiss you!"

 

Severus mock grimaced. "But are you happy."

 

"Ive wanted this all my life..Im too old to be babied, but  
I just once want to see my parents happy and healthy. Yes. Im happy."

 

"Happy Christmas Neville."

 

"Happy Christmas Severus."

*************************************


	8. Chapter 8

It was business as usual once the holidays were over. Severus went back to teaching, and Neville continued his work at the shop, but at night they would both meet in Severus lab, and work on the potion. Severus felt more alive than he had ever felt, and he worshipped the manchild that brought him constant happiness. He was a jealous man, so when he began thinking of how the teen would change not having to worry about his parents, he grew bitter.

 

'Hell probably become some world renowned  
herbologist..studying plants in the Amazon and leaving me here.. '

 

"Severus?"

"Yes.."

 

He was pulled away from his brew and locked in an embrace. "Stop over thinking."

 

"I am not."

 

"I can tell your using your large brain to think of something really stupid." The potion  
master looked shocked. "I dont have idiotic thoughts! Im not capable!"

 

"Oh? So youre not thinking how were going to get on once my parents are well? Call me a liar."

 

A blush covered pale cheeks and the older wizard growled. "And you say youre no occumenist."

 

"I just know when the man I love is being an idiot. Come on now. Youd think Id desert you? Id rather die."

 

"Which you will once your parents find out your dating a man who once ran with the woman who tortured them to insanity."

 

"Youre talking non sense. I..I know its been a month and a half, butI love you..I know its forever because.."

 He played with the buttons on the others jacket. "Severus.I think Im going to say something that-that might.."

 

"Youve said you love me which is shock enough. There isnt anything you could say that could surprise me."

 

The teen blushed. "So if I said..that I might be a tensy..itsy bit pregnant." He stepped back to ward away any blows, but all that came was a startled expression and babbling. "What-when-repeat?"

 

"I..I.." ' Nerves, Neville..Nerves..' "I said Im pregnant?"

 

"Question or statement Longbottom!!"

 

He gulped. "Statement."

 

Severus slumped on to a stool and ran his hands through his hair. "Im going to be a father. "

 

Cautiously the black haired teen walked over and took his hands, thumbs stroking over his palms gently. "Youre not mad are you..because if you are I can-"

 

"Dont even utter it! Of course Im not mad you foolish, beautiful boy-" He held him tightly and kissed along his neck. "When did you  
find out?"

 

"This morning.I felt sick coming over and went to see Madame Pompfrey..she said wizard pregnancy only comes out of a strong love..so you were thinking stupid thoughts. I love you so much..I..Im having your kid.."

 

"You are full of gifts.I suppose I shall have to send Ginerva Weasely her invitation now."

 

"What?"

 

"We shall have to get married now of course. Im sure your parents wont approve of me getting their son knocked up and not marrying him." There was a filthy smirk on his face, and Neville bit his lip. "You mean it  
Severus."

 

"Id never lie to you."

 

"Nana is going to flip!!"

 

"It doesnt matter what everyone else thinks." He pulled a chain from around his neck and  
unclasped the snap. A silver band laced with green fell into his hand and he got up from the stool and got on one knee. "Neville Longbottom..will you marry me?" His expression was dirty, as if he was asking for sex, but his lover knew he was doing it to make him redder than he already was. Blue eyes watered and the teen extended his hand. "Yes..forever yes!" The band slipped on his finger and he was pulled by his waist and his shirt was lifted. Severus tapped his  
wand to it and a small picture hovered above. In it, a small fetus lay, cushioned in its magical womb. "Thats our baby."

 

Neville felt light headed. "Severus..where is that exactly..I fell asleep in sex ed.." The long haired teacher made a are you kidding face, then shook his head. Wizard pregnancy is  
only possible when the wizard receiving is at the height of his pleasure. "Ejaculation is cocooned in a fleshy sac produced by your magical core and forms a womb after chromosones are merged. It will rest right where a womans ovaries would be..and..." He hesitated. He didnt want to scare the boy "It will hurt someonce the baby kicks off limb  
development..you might be..bedridden.."

 

"What?!"

 

"That is only at later stages of pregnancy..you wont have to worry about such things for months..your mother will be here to help too.." This seemed to calm him down, and he looked at the picture. "I wonder what night he was conceived..maybe it was that time on the kitchen table.."

 

"It could have been outside the green house over the ledge.."

 

Both shuddered at the memory. It was then. "You were like some animal.."

 

"You look delicious when you come out of the greenhouse..sweaty and filthy.."

 

"For such a clean person, you really are obsessed with making messes."

 

Severus smirked and kissed his navel. "Shh..its my secret. We must be more careful, some ingredients could be dangerous for the baby. How about we take a break and try to recreate the scene on the balcony as an  
engaged couple."

 

Neville jumped into his arms and wound his fingers in lanky hair. "We've got no ledge."

 

"We'll pretend.." He smirked and walked out with his prize.

*************

 

A month later, the potion was finished and Severus was filling out the paperwork for its admittance as a drug for St. Mungos. He was  
tired, and his little lover was sick at every turn, putting him under even more stress. He checked the boxes and signed his name at the bottom, then put the pen back on the clipboard.

 

"Professor Snape? All done?"

 

"Yes thank you." The kindly looking witch took his paperwork and his sample. Everything looks in order, come back and "Ill have  
the chairman with you shortly. Is um.." She looked over the papers. "Mr. Longbottom going to be here?"

 

"Yes, he will be a bit late though Im afraid. Were having our first week of morning sickness, and aparation just didnt appeal to his constitution." It felt strange..why was he telling this woman thatever since found out that he was going to be a father, the joy of it seemed uncontrollable. He had to shout it to the world.

 

Her eyes lit with motherly happiness even though he was sure she was no more than 20. She clasped her hands together. "You two are having a baby?! Thats fantastic! You must be so happy!"

 

He smirked. "Yes we are, thank you." Speaking of the devil, his future mate came  
in looking like hell, holding a mug of tea. "Have I missed it? I swear I hate you Severus."

 

"Youve not missed it, and I know that is the sickness talking." The nurse helped him to his  
seat. "Can I get you some nausea potion, Mr. Longbottom?"

 

"Yes, please, and also something deep to wretch in." He laid his head limply on Severus shoulder. "Why is this happening to me.."

 

"Because you love me and my cock."

 

"If you loved me youd carry this baby."

 

"Thats harsh. I know you feel ill, how about we save this chat till youve drunken the nausea potion."

 

"Youre very passive this morning."

 

"Im very tired. I stayed up last night grading hufflepuff trash. Honestly not one brain in the bunch."

 

"Ironic."

 

The nurse came back and before he could touch the bottle, Severus snatched it, sniffed it, checked its color and tasted it. He gave it  
the okay and Neville growled as he snatched it back and downed it. The cool liquid hit his stomach and he sighed. "Oh thank you thank you."

 

"My pleasure..the chairman will be with you in a moment."  She looked pissed about Severus checking on her potion. Life started looking brighter as his stomach settled, and the blue eyed teen smiled abit. "Feeling brilliant now."

 

"Professor Snape. Mr. Longbottom."

 

They stood up and shook his hand. "Chairman. Thank you for seeing us."

 

"Thank you for coming. Ive just looked at your sample. Beautiful potion. Found not one flaw."

 

The tension seemed to ease out of the room. "Have you tested it?"

 

"We're not that fast, Mr. Longbottom. I take it you wish us to test it on your parents?"

 

"Yes please."

 

"And have you filled out the consent form?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

"And are there any side effects that werent mentioned in the waver?" He looked at them with narrow eyes and Severus looked appalled. "None. Should the potion not work, it should have no affects. Tested it on  
myself several times this week, and I have Several Lingerer curses."

 

The balding doctor nodded. Well, everything seems ready. "We'll test it now while we are in halo mode." This meant while there were few patients and more nurses floating  
around. They followed them down the hall  
and Neville grew nervous with each step. "Nana will kill me when she gets back. "

 

"Still couldnt get a owl to her.."

"No, but it will be worth the howler if mum comes out of this." He took his lovers hand. They rounded the corner and soon they were in the room Nevilles parents shared with Lockheart. Severus always imagined when  
he saw the man here that hed be amused by the sightbut he wasnt. It was sad actually. He was looking down at his hands. A nurse came in with the sample and Severus and Neville watched as they woke her. "Maggie..wake upyour sons  
here."

 She swallowed and spoke hoarsely. "Neville.."my Neville is here?

 

The teen squeezed his mates hand and mouthed a told you. Severus smiled. The nurse helped her sit up. "Maggie before you can get up I need you to drink this. No fuss."

 

"Oh alright..but its not going to make me sleepy is it?"

 

"No. Here we go." She popped the cork and helped her tip it into her mouth. It was if the black haired teen was watching someone give her the elixir of life. His eyes were holding back tears. She swallowed it with a  
nasty look and once it was down, the four of them watched her. She sat herself up properly, and then began to look at her hands and touch her face. She looked over to her son, and a tear fell from her right eye. "Neville.."

 

"Mum."

 

"Oh god." She covered her mouth and looked frightened. It wasnt a dream..all this timeI wonderedI really did. She turned to look at  
her sleeping husband from across the room. "Trent! I hurt him so badly- is he alright?!"

 The nurse restrained her. Mrs. Longbottom your husband is fine. "Here-" She administered a calming drought, and the blue eyed woman breath became even. "Alright..someone please..just tell me what is going on."

 

Severus smiled down at his lover, and let his hand go. "Go. Talk to you mother."

 

The chairman shook his hand. "Well done Professor. Well have to see if there is any fall backs, but I believe youve just cured her."

 

The nurse was in shock. She had been taking care of Maggie for years.

 

Severus was just happy, and as he watched his fianc talk animatedly with his mother who spoke back like a sane adult, he knew he was  
happy too.

 

They were given some time alone, and Neville brushed her hair as he told her everything. "So Lestrange was killed by Harry Potter.."

 

"YesI tried..but Sirius Blackshe performed a killing curse on him and he was Harrys godfather..he couldnt be stopped."

 

"Im glad it was him and not you..was that..Severus Snape I saw earlier? Hes gotten old."

 

A blush rose to his cheeks at this. "Yes..he helped me with the potion..he and I..hes my fiance.."

 

"What? My Nevy and that old bat?"

 

"I love him and..and were having a baby..so youve got to be nice.."

 She turned sharply and stared at him. "A baby?!"

 Lockheart whined in his sleep.

 

"Yes..you dont like it..do you.."

 

"No its not that..its just a shock is all...Ive been sleep for so long..and I wake and my baby is having a baby.."

 

"Were also...kind of getting married." He showed her his engagement ring. "Merlin! Nana must have flipped!"

 

"Actually..Nana doesnt know.shes been on holiday..she should be back at the end of the week."

 

"It will be alright sweetie..your ring is beautiful." She thumbed it a while and her only child chewed his lip, pausing his stroking. "Mum..are you going to be alright."

 

She thought about the question. "I am better than I have been in 19 years..healing takes timeI suspect I will have many tortured nights ahead, but Ive got you, and Nana, and as soon as you give that potion to him,  
your father. Ill be right as rain." She smiled genuinely, and he hugged her tight, and something inside him broke. He sobbed painfully, letting everything he had inside go. She just held him to her bosom and let him cry, for she was certain he had been wiping her tears all his life.

 

 Severus came back after an hour and when he walked in the room laughter broke out. He didnt like the sound of that. Maggie called out to him. "Severus, please join us."

 

"Two beautiful sirens beckon..why do I feel like Im walking into a trap?"

 

Neville snorted and grabbed his arm. "I was just telling mum about your endowments."

 

"What?!"

 

The two broke into hysterical laughter, and it made Lockheart giggle too.

 

"He was joking Severus. Ive never been so glad to see your face. I must thank you. Neville tells me it was your intellect which found the cure for the curse."

 

"Then he lies. He had been working on the potion without knowing it for years. I merely found the last ingredients in a book he gave me for Christmas and helped brew it."

 

She smiled and she looked so much like her son, he had the good grace to blush. "You have been taking care of my baby and I thank you and from what I hear you also practically one manned the darklord. You are a man worthy of my child. And to think all that time James and Sirius were calling you a traitor." she tsked.

 

Severus looked down. "Maggie I was a traitor..and I am no hero Neville makes me out to be..because I deflected to atone for my horrible sins.."

 

She touched his hand. "Everyone makes mistakes Severus, but rarely to people own up to them. That makes you a hero in my books..and dont let anyone tell you differently."

 

Had she always been this..charismatic? He was moved by her words, and meekly thanked her.

 

After much talk that made both Severus and Neville embarrassed, the two left with a promise to come back tomorrow. When they got back to Severus quarters, Neville collapsed in bed and begged to be fed. Severus complied, and after putting him to  
bed, he graded his papers and went to have tea with the headmaster.

 

Lemon Toffee. The doors opened and Albus smiled at him in a all knowing way as he returned. The man had so many informants, he wouldnt be surprised if he knew about the potion already. "Headmaster."

 

"Severus, dear boy normally Id let you tell me as it is your right, but several little birds have told me much news!"

 He did already know. Severus sat down and smirked. "I shall have to start bird hunting I see.."

 

"Now now, dont shoot the messenger. Youve been very busy indeed!! How is young Neville doing?" His eyes twinkled.

 

Meddling old fool. "He is fine. Having morning sickness.."

 

"A baby Severus! You have never ceased to amaze me!"

 

"Sometimes I amaze myself."

 

"When did you decide?"

 

"I dont know..I just thought..hed look beautiful carrying my seed and then the next week he pops up pregnant."

 

"Does he know?"

 

"What? That I wished it? No, but I think hed be just as happy if he did. Ill assume youve heard about Maggie Longbottom.."

 

"Oh yes. You spoke with her?"

 

"Yes. Shes very charming. The potion was a complete success..after a few days they will administer it to her husband, assuming  
everything goes well with her."

 

"I am proud of you Severus."

 

"Albus I..Im proud of myself.."The old wizard smiled more. "As you should be."

 

"I never thought Id..Im going to have a family..in months time..Im going to be a father..and a husband..it is not as dreadful as I once thought.."

 

"Mrs. Potter wont be pleased..." Both of them smirked. "No..I suppose she wont." He looked down. "Albus..do you think Ive..Ive rushed this on him.."

 

"Neville seems happier than Ive ever seen him. Id say if you did, it was just what was needed."

 

"Thank you old man."

 

"Ill expect an invitation to the bachelor party. You do know how I love those parties."

 

"Shameless."

 

*************************************


	9. Chapter 9

Dark hair shaded across a sweat clad forehead as Neville worked, setting up the new ingredients in the shop. Over the course of a month and a half, his stomach had grown a bit, and it pouted out of his shirt. Mrs. Grasshawk had given him light work, but he still refused to leave before his normal hours. When he got off, Severus was always waiting as if he had been there the entire time, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, his expression warm with what the teen knew was love. He still could hardly believe it. 'He loves mehe really does love me..'

 

"Whats a boy like you doing in a place like this..."

 

He feigned ignorance. "I guess Im just waiting for someone daring enough to take me home.."

 

He was enveloped in a dark cloak and he gasped as lips brushed over his cheek. "I am willing to be reckless.."

 

"Why are you so happy?"

 

"I have found our man.."

 

Blue eyes widened. "What?! Really??" They had been looking for someone special to marry them, and Severus was picky. "Yes. Now your father can stop giving me the evil eye."

 

"Hes not glaring at you Severus, he just wants you to stop being picky. Nana is not happy about it either."

 

"Your mother is on my side."

 

"My mother thinks you can do no wrong."

 

The potion master scoffed as they began walking. "She shares your unrealistic sentiments."

 

"Not on this. Why does it matter who marries us? Its a wedding, not a trial. You wont get a better husband if you pick a nice judge."

 

"Very funny. I want everything to be perfect. Once in a life time events I like to do up."

 

"That isnt like you, but come off it. Who have you gotten?"

 

Dark eyes twinkled. "Martin of France.."

 

The pregnant teen paused mid step. "What did you say.."

 

"I said Martin of France is going to marry us."

 

"Martin of France? The famous herbologist who has named virtually every magical plant...10 time Grendhall award winner...that Martin of France??"

 

"The man whom you said you started herbology because of.."

 

"Severus how??"

 

"Youre marrying a ex spy. I have my ways." The dark street couldnt hide the light that began to pour from the teens smile, and the older wizard thanked the goddess for living through the war to have this beauty waiting on the other side. The corners of his mouth threatened to turn up, but resisted. Instead he pulled him by his waist and continued to walk down the street.

*********

 

Luna Lovegood smiled dreamy like as she sat in the huddle Ginny and Hermione had her in. The two told her to meet them in a muggle mall, and instead of shopping, they pulled her to the food court and sat at a sticky table near the gates. She was confused when she received Ginnys firecall. The two never called her before except for once when Ginny needed a second brides  
maid. Not that the blonde girl minded. She was enjoying the sights of the muggle mall. She spotted to long legged girls wearing grey mini skirts and her eyes trailed them, not aware Ginny was growling in her direction.

 

"Luna!!"

 

"Hm?" She turned to her.

 

"Pay attention!"

 

"Sure."

 

Hermione looked apologetic; obviously she was forced to come. The red head girl tossed her hair and laid out a large paper that looked  
like a map of some sort. "Okay. Luna, how have you been?"

 

"Just great. Dad has made me a journalist at the paper. My first article got manyletters, though one of them had a really nasty hex in  
it." She smiled as she touched the bandage over her forehead. Ginny turned to Hermione and gave her a Im going to kill her look, and the curly haired bookworm shook her head. "Ginny this is wrong-"

 

"I dont care, its the only way to find out!" She hissed low and Luna smiled. "Whats wrong?"

 

"Luna, are you with anyone right now?"

 

A pale blush ran across the girls cheeks. "Im very flattered Ginny, but Harry is my friend-"

 

"Not- Grrr!! Its like talking to a wall!!"

 

"You shouldnt get angry. I hear stress is bad for the baby." Luna supplied. Ginny put on a fake smile. "Youre right, Im sorry for yelling. Luna are you single right now?"

 

"Yes, there has always been just one of me, though I think the idea of a twin would be nice.."

 

"Hermione help me or so help me Merlin Ill..Ill.." Hermione stepped in. " What Ginny means is, do you have a boyfriend Luna?"

 

"Oh. Nope."

 Ginny sigh with relief. Great. "Do you think Neville is attractive?"

 

The blonde frowned in thought. "Neville is nice, but hes my friend.."

 

"Me and Harry were friends first too..why dont you try asking him out?"

 

"I never thought of him that way. He seems rather shy."

 

"You should. Hes very nice."

 

"Hm..maybe I will."

 

"No maybes!!"She pulled her down to the paper. "This is where he works and this is where is apartment is. Here is his fire address, and this his grandmothers name.'

 

Hermione shook her head. "So wrong Ginny."

 

Ginny leaned over in her ear. "Shut up, or I swear Ill tell Ron who you went to see over the holiday."

 

Blackmail, deceit. Hermione hoped it didnt come with pregnancy, because her friend just seemed crazy.

**********

Trent Longbottom sat catching up with his good friend Arthur Weasley. Though younger than he, Trent and Arthur had been friends for a very long time. "I daresay you look good for a dead guy."

 

The blue eyed man smirked. "Yes well, with all the potions they drug you with in the hospital, Im healthier than I was coming out."

 

"Hows Maggie?"

 

Trent sipped his tea and smiled tenderly at thoughts of his wife. Since leaving St.Mungos, it seemed he was unable to cover his emotions as much. If this was any other man, he would be hearing the sounds of laughter at his heart shinning through his eyes. However, Arthur Weasley was not just  
another man. "Shes doing well..too well I think shes using Neville and this wedding of his as a crutch..once its all over and she realizes that the baby is theirs and not hers.."

 

The red head frowned. "Me and Molly are here Trent..anytime..no need to firecall first. The years have been rough on this family..we have toughened thick."

 

A tanned hand touched pale. "I am sorry about your son, Arthur." Their eyes met with something that spoke more than friendship. A too soft thumb stroked over the back of his pale hand, and the father of 7 smiled  
sadly."Yes well Ive come to terms.."

 

"Lucius too..II am sorry.."

 

Blue eyes weary with age and war twinged with pain at the name. "Dont be..that is a wound Ive long learned to ignore.."

 

Trent looked over the room filled with muggle trappings, and used his wand to summon the bottle of whiskey that sat on the shelf. It poured as if by some invisible waiter before sitting down on the old wooden table  
between them. He watched his friend turn his glass up and look up at the muggle light hanging above them with a sort of remembering face. He snorted at  
his thoughtfulness and blinked. "He was beautiful though..wasnt he."

 

"Yes he was..from the Azkaban shoots he retained that beauty into wizard hood.."

 

Arthur shook his head. "He taught me long ago it was not beauty that made men powerful. Did you know he tried to recruit me.he said.."

 

Dark in the haze of memory, Trent looked at the fog that poured from his friends wand and watched as a blond man he knew was Lucius Malfoy walked up behind Arthur at his desk while working in the Ministry. A angelic  
pale hand curved over his chest, and Arthur let out a shuddering breathe. "Lucius."

 

"King Arthur.." The breath against his ear was hot and it reminded his old body of younger times, of quivers he was amazed he could  
produce.

 

"I dont know-" Before he could finish a kiss was placed on his neck and he could hear the other groaning. "My king always did taste  
divine.I will tell you what this is about.." The heat was taken from him, and he swallowed thickly as the blond sat on his desk in front of him, his mane falling like silk over his thighs. "This.." He started, and as grey eyes met  
blue, Arthurs heart pounded. "This is about us.."

 

"There hasnt been a us since we were young Lucius.."

 

The blonde seemed to smirk at him as if he had kept their relationship in a box for safe keeping, and was now about to show him he never threw it away. "We both know it never died..the fire between us..Arthur I need  
you. The dark lord needs you. There is no reason to keep this fake hatred up  
anymore..come away with me." Those eyes the color of storms..causing the sea in  
his own to rage. "Youve come here to try to collect me for your master?? Lucius-"

 

"Just listen!!" Strong hands clasped him about his arms and the blond fell wide legged into his lap. For a moment he said nothing, slowly relaxing his grip so that his hands trailed up to pale cheeks and red  
curls. "Arthur..Arthur I dont want you  
to die." A thumb stroked his lips. "I know..I am a bastard..perhaps you are right...he is wrong...Ijust cant let you die for belief alone.."

 

"There is something youre not telling me..."

 

"Dont..just say yesyour family will be safe."

 

"Tell me. You owe me that.."

 

"I have seen a prophecy...one in which..you or one of your sons die.."

 

As if he had new strength, Arthur picked the blonde up and shoved him on the desk on his back. "You lie!"

 

"I wish I was.." Another silence.

 

"He didnt tell me to ask you..I ask for myself." The pale wizard leaned down and kissed his forehead, a strange blush covering his  
cheeks. Before he could withdraw the blond encompassed him in and embrace, pressing the others head to his shoulder. "I often wish things were different between you and Ithat wethat I could have given you 8 children."

 

Arthur laughed sadly and caressed his chest. "Fate makes a fool of us all Lucius..but only after we make foolish mistakes.what we had-"

 

"What we have.." Lucius whispered, moving to look into blue eyes. "Of all the things I do renounce...what I felt..what I still feel for you I  
will not."

 

"Love like that doesnt exist, Luc..the goddess kills it before it begins to live.." They kissed gently, but old passions refused to die,  
and they soon found themselves rutting on the table, paperwork flying off the desk. Pale hands gripped through slacks and Lucius groaned. "You still know how to drive me to fire my king.."

 

"We can-" Perfect teeth tugged at his earlobe and hands gripped his rear. "I have not let anyone else take me.."

 

Minutes later they were groaning, and skin met skin with hard thrusts. "Arthur-mmph!" A thick sex slammed deep within and the blond  
hissed in pleasure, eyes rolling in the back of his head, his hand fisting his manhood as it bobbed. "Luc- beautiful.." Arthur whispered hoarsely and grey eyes teared at him, a look of pure honesty in their depths. "Only for my  
king..ahahhh..Arthur..Arthur wait-" His entire body arched up and they both went rigid as they came. Arthur collapsed against him and panted. Once calm, he stared down at the mess he had made of the prim man. His shirt torn, abs visible, sweat and seed drizzling in his navel. "You have maintained your  
beauty and I have become haggard." Lucius smirked. "A king needs not be beautiful..just powerful.and you..have more power over me than you know..please..dont say no Arthur...let me be your knight..."

 

"Lucius-" The door opened, and Arthur whimpered at the sight of his wife, a note in one hand, and a basket in the other. She teared up and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Arthur got dressed quickly and  
frowned at his old lover. "You did this, didnt you? You have been saying you loved me since we met, and yet you have never done anything to prove it. What was this, fun for you? To make me suffer? All I.."  He stopped and started picking up papers. "Please leave."

 

"Arthur I didnt-"

 

"No Lucius..you cant love me and him too..go back to your master.."

 

The blonde waved wandless spells to clean and set his clothes properly, but the redness of his eyes wouldnt go away. "And if I said  
Im through..that if you came back to me Id give him up..if I said I meant it Arthur..that I do love you."

 

Blue eyes seeped salty tears and he stood up, meeting the others eyes. "Id say it was impossible..that turning from him is death..that a love like that doesnt exist...especially in you." Grey eyes widened, and Lucius darted to the door. He stopped at the handle and whispered. "Even a monster  
like me has a heart..it is regrettable that you cant see it blooding your hands."

 

"Go to hell."

 

"Ill see you soon." There was deadly intent there, and with that, he left.

 

The fog clouded back into the tip of his wand, and Arthur looked over at his shocked friend. Some of the memory was extremely intimate, but Trent had seen more than that. Something far deeper was causing his pause. "He knewhe knew about your boy.."

 

"Yes..I thought he was merely trying to break me but there is more there..can you think of nothing?"

 

For a moment, the blue eyed man looked around at the table as if it had clues, then he looked up with half surprise half horror. "Lucius..he made the wish..hes  
pregnant..isnt he.."

 

A silent nod. "I have to get him out of there Trent..and for this I will need your assistance."

 

His old friend shook his head. "Merlin.you want to give us the baby.."

 

"If he is still alive..yes.. this will help Maggie start life again Trent. I just need you to talk to your son in law."

 

"Snape?"

 

"Yes. Severus Snape."

 

*************************************


	10. Chapter 10

"Mum be careful, Morgan doesnt like strangers!" Neville frowned as he watched her water some gravens near the hanging plant. She just hummed. "I am so happy my baby is getting married!"

 

"I dont like being center of attention..its why I moved after the wartoo many paperstoo many questions..Im excited to meet Martin. but everyone will want a piece of our wedding..I just know it. Friend of Harry Potter, war vet Neville Longbottom to marry order of Merlin, Severus Snape! Even the Quibler wont miss this one."

 

"Youre just nervous. Nana said she would happily finish the rest of the wedding planning for you two. Where is Severus anyway?"

 

Neville pouted as he grounded up potion in the new dirt for a very sick Walter (Balk Tweed). Hes at work..Im glad."

 

Maggie turned and looked at him. "You alright love? Have you two been fighting?"

 

"NoI just.." He stopped and looked down to his stomach, putting dirt clad hands on his apron clad belly. "He says we need to buy a  
house..that the apartment is no place for  
a baby.."

 

"Hes right. A magical baby can get into lots of trouble. Why, II remember when I first brought you home..your feet were peeling..and I you refused to wear socks. I kept finding them hidden ontop of shelves." There were wanting tears in her eyes, but she brushed them away. "Too many windows  
here love. House would be good, afterwards. Hes not talking about moving now is he? Because we can move with Na-"

 

"Mum the apartment is yours, but he is talking about finding somewhere now. I think hes scared we might disappear."

 

She laughed as if he had joked, but there was no smile on his face. "Youre serious."

 

The teen nodded, holding his round stomach with protectiveness. "The world has been  
unkind to him.and I think he feels that something bad is going to happen..its  
almost like hes preparing not to be here anymore."

 

And as if he knew, his mate was indeed preparing. Something ominous was rearing and he could feel it on the back of his neck. The chills..the sense of danger..this happiness that he had received over these  
months was about to be robbed from him. He knew it.

 

Dark eyes tried to concentrate on the barrage of potions in front of him, but he found he could not. "Gradulous." He said with a whip of his wand, and the potions were arranged by  
quality for him to grade tomorrow. It was 9, his fiance should be in his quarters now

 

A uneasiness made his rush to the dungeons faster, and he practically flung the door open, only to be met by Trent Longbottom.

 

'Something has happened to him.' That was all he could think. The world had been purged of the dark lord, but there was still  
darknessand it drew in when the sun began to shine. "Trent what has happened??  
Is Neville alright? The baby-"

 

"Neville is fine..hes with Maggie. Ive come to talk." He noticed the balding man had taken liberties with his wine while waiting. Severus joined him on the couch facing the fire, just in case his lover showed up soon. "So.."

 

'Im fucking your son three ways into Thursday..'

 

"How are the wedding plans."

 

"Fine." He was shaking, and he almost reached for his dark mark as if any minute it would burn. What was this feeling?

 

"Good good. Severus look I know this isnt the right time for thisbut I promised Arthur Id ask." 

 

"Arthur.."

 

Arthur Weasley? What could he want?

 

"He asks if youve talked to Lucius whether..you could get him clearance for a visit.."

 

"Me? Arthur works at the bloody Ministry, why ask me?"

 

Trent seemed just as uneasy as he. Talk of Lucius was never good.. wait- Lucius. Arthur Weasley.

 

"Youre very happy today?"

 

"I am going to see my king of course."

 

"Strange pet name for your boyfriend."

 

"We all have our kinks, Severus."

 

"You are more celebrated than Potter at best for all youve done. He needs to see him Severus."

 

"Im not going to Azkaban so Arthur can kiss and make up with-"

 

"Hes pregnant Severus."

 

"What.."

 

Blue eyes looked down to the floor. "Hes probably 6 months now..if the child is still alive.."

 

"He was skin and bones when I saw him last!! If the child wasnt dead before, the dementors have killed it now!!"

 

"Its important SeverusI know this is not the right time..but a life is at stake."

 

The potions master was shaking from anger, from fear, from realization. This was that feeling. This was the cause. He leaned forward and whispered harshly as if more than just they were in the room. "If I have Lucius removed from Azkaban I will be dead! Do you understand me? I wont be able to  
even teach without threats on my life!"

 

Trent nodded. "I will tell him you cant."

 

"Ill do it..but know that you make your son husbandless and your grandson as fatherless as he was.."

 

As if he knew, Neville came through the fire, hand on his swelling stomach, tears in his eyes. He blinked as he saw his father, then  
looked to his soon to be husband. "Severus..whats going on."

 

"Nothing love. We were just talking about the wedding."

 

'Starting a marriage with lies Severus..very brave..'

 

"Well Im here now." As to say, so shut up about it. He sat down and curled into his lover. "Dad, Mom said shes going to take the warming spells of the chicken if you dont come home for dinner."

 

"Well I better go. She knows I hate cold chicken." He looked at Severus with a graveness that didnt escape Nevilles notice. "Goodnight dad."

 

"Goodnight son...Severus."

 

"Goodnight Trent."

 

And then he was gone and the black haired teen was held in a vice like grip. Tears spilled from him and he crawled into his lovers lap,  
aware that his shoulder was growing wet. Severus was crying. Silently. He stroked his hair and pulled his face to meet his own. "You have to stop this."

 

"Neville-"

 

"No stop it. Nothing is going to happenwe are fine..our baby is fine..nothing is going to stop us from being happy, except your  
paranoia."

 

Dark eyes lowered. "I must visit Lucius in Azkaban."

 

The teen frowned. "Lucius..Lucius Malfoy? Why."

 

"I..I cant tell you."

 

The entire world seemed silent. "The two of you..you were lovers."

 

"No-"

 

"Thats it isnt it? No, youre not going!"

 

"It isnt what you think-"

 

"Dont lie!" It came out as a shrill cry, and the pregnant teen rolled off from him and made to the fire, but Severus snatched him back,  
pressing him to his chest. "Foolish, beautiful boy." A hand roamed over the home of their child, and he started trembling. "Trust me..never...never have I been intimate with Lucius...as sad as it soundshe is my best friend."

 

The boy had calmed, but he was still upset. He turned around and buried his head against the older wizards chest. "Then why...why all of this rushing..why does it  
feel like your preparing me to never see you again."

 

Severus sighed and pulled him back down to sit against him on the couch, his fingers running through the silky black hair he was so envious of. "I will tell youbut you must promise not to tell your friends."

 

"Why-"

 

"It is important.."

 

Chewing that red lip he nodded. "I promise."

 

"When I was in school.Lucius was my only true friend. I know that now. I often called Lily my friendbut I always wanted more of her,  
but I genuinely never wanted anything from Lucius but his conversation. He never begrudged me for my attitude, he never made our relationship complicated  
or asked anything of me at the time. Lucius...dated a man whilst in school...one he referred to as king. I believe he met  
him through his father. Whoever he was, Lucius prized him over all who flaunted  
in front of him. Even his soon to be wife. Hed talk about him incessantly..only now have I figured out his secret."

 

Neville frowned. "Who was it?"

 

"Your father came to me tonight at the behest of a friend..he said this friend desperately needed a visit with Lucius, and that because of my order of Merlin, I could see it done. Your fathers friend is Arthur  
Weasley. King Arthur."

 

A decidedly delicious blush rose over pale cheeks, and the boy went from looking shocked to curious to disgusted back to intrigued. "Lucius Malfoy and Rons dad...doesnt he work for the Ministry? Why cant he do it?"

 

"Because he is hiding the relationship from the press...because..he thinks Lucius might be pregnant."

 

"In Azkaban?! The baby must be dead! Why did he wait so long-bloody coward!!"

 

Severus had to smirk. Beautiful, ruddy Gryffindor courage. "I feel the same way, but if there is a chanceI must try to helpLucius has lied for me at great costs."

 

"But..isnt he the one that recruited you."

 

'Of course he knows this..Harry bloody Potter.'

 

"Yes..but it was a choice..you know that. There is a baby at stake...if the war had ended differently, and you were on the other side, he would most certainly do all he could to save our childfor all his failings, Lucius Malfoy is no monster."

 

They sat in silence and Neville thought about the situation. It didnt take him long to get the look of horror appropriate, and he shook his  
head. "No!"

 

"Neville I must!"

 

"You will die!!"

 

"There is a baby in there! I have given my word!"To his surprise his jaw was gripped and a ringed hand was in front of his face, its green and white jewels glittering in his eyes. "What about the words you gave to me!!" There were sad, sloppy tears falling from his mates eyes, and he couldnt bear to look. "Neville..."

 

,Why do you have to be the hero?" he sobbed, and crushed their lips together in something that tasted of finality. Hands bruised skin, clothes were discarded and lips parted in half sobs as they made love against the green carpets. Severus strained as his sex disappeared into his lovers hot depths with haste, callus, potion stained fingertips jerking at the foreskin of the teens shaft. He watched him cry out in desperation, saw those deep pools of blue tear through him and his name leave red swollen lips in between curses.

Sweet, blessed goddess..

 

..he truly loved this man.

  
Back hunched, he leaned down to kiss over the mound of his stomach, andthe very sight made him feel unworthy. "Beautiful...breathtakingly beautiful."  
He kissed up to his chest, licked and sucked on hardened nipples, all while his hips and hand worked his mate into madness. "Severus!!"

 

"I crave you.." He uttered against his Adams apple, suckling the whole of it between his lips. His hair was gripped to the point of ripping and he loved even more. He trailed up to his ear and licked over it before blowing cool breath. "I worship you.." His cheeks were touched and he looked into pleading eyes before sucking on his lower lip. "I love you.."

 

"I love you Severus-please!!" Their hips moved violently against one another and then there was hot light and tensing muscles. Neither knew what depths the madness had come from, but couldnt stop it as Severus sat up, gripping the teens rear as he took him savagely. Neville cradled his  
lovers head against his shoulder as he sobbed, entire body trembling with a  
upcoming eruption. His eyes shut, his heart seemed impossibly loud, and his sex throbbing wildly to the point of being ludicrous. Something in him became  
afraid, and when he looked to his lover, fear was in dark eyes too. "SEV-ER-USSS-SSS!!!!!"

 

"FUCK!!!!!" Seed felt like it exploded from the head of his cock and jet through it with such  
violence it hurt. His thighs twitching, He had no inkling of the blood that trickled from their union or his lovers own painful orgasm that caused him to scream with such savage aggression blood trailed from his lips. They collapsed against the floor and for 10 minutes, neither had a thought at all, as if all  
bloodflow had been cut off from their brains. When sense did start to return, Severus noticed something. He felt different. He looked down at his lover and saw him blinking dumbly for several minutes before looking at him as he had been unconscious. "Severus?" His throat was sore and he croaked.

 

"Are you alright.."

 

"I feel different.."

 

"So do I." Severus shakily got up on his hands and knees and groaned at the pain of it, grabbing his wand. He healed the damage of their coupling and cleaned them of their seed before doing some medi check spells,  
worrying flashing in his eyes. Neville just smiled. "Its not a bad feeling..justdifferent..I  
actually feel really good!" A alarm above him went off and Severus stared blankly. "What were you thinking while we were shagging."

 

The teen blushed. "I dont know..how big your cock is?" A cheeky smile spread across his face. Severus didnt reciprocate. "Im serious!"

 

It was the first time his lover had yelled at him since they got together, and at the sound of that voice thundering the room, he was shaken. "I-I was thinking..I dont want you to leave me."

 

"I wont.."  Severus whispered as if far away.

 

"Whats wrong?"

 

"Nothing..lets go have a shower." Effortlessly he picked him up and without any other words he walked into their bedroom and closed the door. 

**********

 

Since that night, Severus was a nervous wreak. How did he tell his lover what transpired between them that night, go see Lucius, finish grading his term papers and find enough time to prepare his Newt Final while preparing for the birth of their baby and the wedding??

 

He was stretched thin like the foam of the sea over hot sand. He was a mere man. He knew hed been in more catastrophic situations, and he knew he would have to make this work for him. With a sigh he grabbed his cloak and prepared to go to the ministry. Green flame burned as he stepped through it, and made his way through the black of the government building. He rode the elevator up to the fourth floor where he  
found Shakelbolt berating some Aurors under him. Dean Thomas was among them,  
and he blushed when he noticed his old teacher. Shaklebolt noticed him as well,  
and dismissed them before greeting the potion master. "Severus.."

 

"Franklin..might I have a word."

 

They went into a room and Severus put up a silencing charm and a confundus. The older man seemed worried. "What is it Severus..why all this secrecy?"

 

"I have need to see Lucius Malfoy."

 

"What??!"

 

"It is important."

 

The man scoffed. ,Damn well better be! What for?,

 

Severus paced before stopping and stared him in the eye. "I have..reason to believe that Lucius..might be pregnant."

 

Silence stretched long before he had a reply. "And your reason?"

 

"His lover has contacted me..he said that upon their last meeting, Lucius made the wish."

 

"Merlins balls."

 

,I swore Id do my best to check."

 

Severus was no fool. He knew it was not just his life on the line, but all whod he involve in this. This is why he came to this man and him alone. He saw him mentally weighing his options, and a curse fell on his lips before he sat down. "Ill give you a pass..should it prove he is in fact pregnant..well perhaps have to have his sentence suspended till the child is  
born..shit Severus."

 

"Thank you. I will find out and come back with word."

*********************

 

He always disliked the idea of going to Azkaban. When he was younger, his father had always filled him with stories of Snapes locked away in the fortresshis entire family either died painfully, or was locked in the  
clutches of the dementors. His childhood was filled with nightmares of dementors coming for himand when his father had begun to rape him when he was 15, the nightmares turned gruesome. Boney, cold fingers digging into his flesh as a mouth with spidery fangs sucked his soul out.

 

Needless to say, he did not want to go. He had even been desperate enough to take a picture of his fiance in his robes. In the picture teen was smiling shyly and waving to him as bubbles popped around his beautiful form. The small bump of his stomach was shinning as he held it protectively. This single picture was his entire world.one that said one thing. Unabashedly, unequivocally. Life.

 

 

He just needed to remind himself...he had life.

 

The boat ride to the prison was quiet and foreboding. He rode along with two Aurors who was guarding a lanky brown haired man with frightened hazel eyes. He caught the poor bastard looking at him every one and  
a while as he thumbed the picture. "That  
your husband then?" he heard him say.

 

The Aurors gave him guarded looks. "You dont have to speak to him Professor."

 

Severus knew he didntbut he could have easily been this manhad he not, in a dying act of sadness spilled his memories and his heart out to the boy that lived, hed be on the other side of the boat. No love. No life. "He is my fiance.."

 

The man seemed happy he responded against his guards wishes and scooted closer in his chains. Rather lucky you are. "Hes quite a beautiful man. Hes pregnant to hm? Your very lucky indeed."

 

The notice of his unborn child unnerved the potion master, and then he came to his senses. He was letting a man who would soon be housed with the majority of his enemies see what his lover looked like. He put the picture away in his robes. "Yes..he is..Im still not sure what hes doing with  
me.."

 

The stranger seemed to understand his reluctance and sat back in his original seat, looking off at the approaching prison. "Ive got 3 boys...my husband died carrying our youngest..I had to use a transfer charm so I  
could carry him to term.." Hazel eyes looked at him with genuine concern. "Its hard work having a baby..no matter why you think you dont deserve him..make sure he knows he deserves everything."

 

*************************************


	11. Chapter 11

They light of the prison shined in the darkness expanding over the turbulent sea as they drew near, and Severus swore he could hear the screams of the souless people inside. Ebony wisps flew around its stone surface and chilled even the Aurors as they approached. There was no doubt what they were

 

Dementors.

The prisoner who, whose name was Larronse, started to sob as the dock came close, and the potion master had the urge to join him. More than that. He was debating whether or not he was going to go back without setting foot on the cursed ground, but then he remembered grey eyes and platinum hair. A boy with a disposition he had always admired.

Lucius.

 

His mind wandered to the day he first met him. That day like most of those that would follow, he had his crooked nose in a book. He was a loner, even among children in his own house, and he found the best place to  
read was at night, when his over bearing roommates were asleep. That night  
however, Goyle didnt come back to their dorm, and he was free to read in peace, or so he thought. A pale hand smacked lightly against the page he was reading, and before he looked up, he noticed he had never seen such creamy hands or such polished nails. Surely it was female.

 

"I have been dying to get you alone Severus. Quiet hard, you know. I had to hex Goyle in the foot to mouth position in the broom closet."

 

He looked up and there he was. A complete,  
glittering opposite of himself. Handsome, well groomed, and full of confidence.  
Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius Malfoy?"

 

"So you know me then. Great. I have  
a proposition for you Severus. You see, I need a confidant, someone who isnt  
up to grab my inheritance. My father always says to grab the smartest out of the lot, and you look like you are as brilliant as they come."

 

He remembered blushing at this. Feeling flushed from being picked for being a geek. "You want me to do your assignments?"

 

"No, Id like to be friends." He smiled at him genuinely, and blushed too. That moment he knew he would follow the blonde everywhere. It was impossible to resist that kind of charm.

 

Azkaban had probably broken the blonde he loved. It was hard to swallow, but even harder if he had a child in the awful place. He followed the Aurors through the gated doors, and a dementor skirted behind him, its cold  
breath chilling his soul and the happiness from his heart. As they walked down  
the darkened corridor he held the picture of his lover tightly. Soon they came to another door and a portly man with a dirty smile and oily cheeks took hold of Larronse who had fainted. The Aurors gave the man his papers and the registration slip, before turning to him. "Professor, I am going to have to ask you to leave your wand here. No wands are permitted in the jail areas."

 

The black haired teacher nodded and as he handed his wand over he noticed his hands were shaking.

 

'Calm down Severus...you were exonerated..they arent going to lock you upyour just checking on Lucius..then you can go back home and Neville will be there waiting...'

 

The fat jailer grinned as he took his wand. "Snape huh...hope youve got a pass.."

 

Severus frowned at him as he gave him the Ministry sealed paper, and when the man read it, his grin turned into a frown. "Youve got 20 minutes, that is if you last that long. Do anything funny and well keep you-"

 

The older Auror cut him off. "Professor Snape is here on official Ministry business. That pass grants him access for as long as he needs it and access to the medi witches services should he need it. I suggest you treat him with some respect. He isnt a prisoner."

 

If Severus could smile, he would do so for the man, but the thick presence of the dementors made him unable to do anything but nod with gratitude. The jailer sneered but opened the door for them. "Malfoys on the 3rd floor..cell 102468."

 

The three of them went through the doors and Severus gasped. The path was long and the air was musky with blood, human excrement and the chill...the ice cold chill of the dementors had the bars crusted over with ice and the floor damp. They walked for what seemed like eternity, and all the  
while men and women sobbed aloud as they passed or gasped. Several cursed his  
name has they saw him.

 

"SEVERUS!! YOU SHOULD BE IN HERE!!"

 

"SNAPE!! FUCKING BASTARD!!"

 

"TRAITOR!!"

 

He ignored their jeers. What he did was right..he had to..

They finally came to a stop and in the corner in silence was a short haired blonde. His hair had been poorly cut and he looked emaciated. He seemed to be staring off into space, one hand on the cool, dirt covered wall, the other covering a large stomach. Severus ran over to the cell and grabbed the bars. "Lucius!!"

 

Gray eyes looked over at him and a single tear slipped down a sallowed cheek. "Severus? He finally sent you." He  
cradled his large stomach and started to rock. ,See that, loves.I told uncle Severus would come."

 

The potion master just stared and tears began to fall from his dark eyes till they were red and murky. He turned to the Aurors with  
anguish. "How..how is it possible to let a pregnant wizard stay here for  
months...no one checked when he arrived? Not one person, not one guard said  
anything..."

 

The two men were in shock as well. "Beyond the check point only the medi witch looks after the prisoners. the rest is left to the dementors."

 

Dark eyes widened more and another tear slipped from them. "Go get this person..now."

 

************

 

Lucius was taken from his cell by the Aurors, who had to practically carry him he was so heavy with child and so thin, and brought to  
the nurses office where he was bound to the bed. He didnt seem to mind. He even sighed as he lay on the bed and Severus knew why. The bedding was 5 times the size of his jail bed, and by the look of dust on its white sheets and pillow, it had never been used. He took a chair and touched his friends cheek.  
"I am sorry I didnt come sooner..I had no idea.." 

 

A trembling sigh left the once regal blond and he let out a small whimperish sound, the tears in his eyes trickling down into his ear. "You have no idea how nice that feels.I..I havent been touched for so long.."

 

How did this happen? He knew how Lucius got here..the Dark lord..but life? How did he get a life sentence, and how did he keep his child under these conditions? It was obvious he was thin; his bones were visible against his skin. Severus leaned down and kissed his sweat clad forehead and hugged his head to his chest, fingers carding through his damaged hair. "I will do everything I can..I want our sons to grow up together."

 

Grey eyes started to dimly twinkle. "Severus..is it true.."

 

He smiled sadly and took the picture out so that he could see while they waited on the Aurors to return with the witch. "See that..I  
seemed to have done something to make this man love me.."

 

"Is that..Neville Longbottom.."

 

"Yes..and that is your god son." He said against his forehead and kissed him again. More tears spilled from his eyes. "Merlin has blessed us.." At this Severus closed his eyes  
and tried to compose himself. How..how could he say such thingswhen he was  
lying there cuffed to the bed..under fed.  obviously haunted. "Lucius...how is it youve managed to keep this baby. "

 

The blonde tried to reach his stomach but his hand was cuffed. Severus touched the mound for him and he sighed as he stroked circles around his navel. "I used all my magic.I knew I had to...I had to keep my  
babies alive..they may have taken my wand. my son and my life.  but they cant have  
my other princes.."

 

"Twins? There are two?"

 

He was about to answer when the medi  
witch came in with the two Aurors, one holding her arm tightly. She snatched it  
away and Severus gasped as he saw her. "Parsley Herinton.."

 

She hated Lucius with a passion. She thought that the blonde had murdered her parents, and from the first trials she was the one to petition to have his friend executed.

 

He as well. Her brown hair made in  
a bun, she snorted and jerked out of the Aurors arms as she walked over to them. "So, trying to get your deatheater friend out, are we?"

 

"He is bloody pregnant! Why didnt you report this? You would let your hatred of him go so far that you are willing to kill innocent  
children?!" he seethed back, getting up so fast he knocked over his chair.The older Auror was fuming as well. "Mrs. Herinton, not reporting these matters involving a prisoner  
is against Ministry laws!"

 

She rounded on him. ,Fuck the Ministry. He should have been given the kiss, and this bastard should have gone with him! It was the Ministry that let him go! He killed innocent people!"

 

Lucius swallowed the lump in his throat. "Ive never killed anyone, but I have done wrong..I dont expect to be set free..I just want my  
babies to be..please..you dont have to take me anywhere..do a transfer...someone  
healthy to bear themjust dont let them die in here.."

 

"Mr. Malfoy, she has no say in the matter. Mrs. Herinton, youre under arrest." He slammed her against the table and used an incarceration spell. Severus pleaded. "Please..he cannot stay here..look at him..this place isnt hygienic for any of the prisoners let alone a pregnant one."

 

Parsley spit on his shoes. "See that? He wants you to let all the killers free! Listen to him and your family will end up just like  
mine!"

 

"Thats not what I meant!"

 

The younger Auror sighed. "All we can do is put him in a clean cell and feed him until we get orders for her replacement."

 

"How soon can you get her replaced?"

 

"I dont know sirsomeone has to do it..Im  
sure they will pick someone temporary until they find someonewe need to get  
back to tell them though."

 

Lucius looked at him with desperate eyes. "You will come back..wont you..."

 

,I swear on my magic.." He leaned down and whispered into his ear. "I will tell Arthur.."

 

Grey eyes closed and the blond cried at that name. "Thank you Severus."

 

"May Merlin keep your strength my friend."

 

******

 

When he returned, he did not return home as he originally thought. He went to the Ministry, told Shaklebolt the horrendous news, then walked to Arthur Weasleys office and slammed the door behind him. Arthur started to speak but before he could, he was slammed against the wall and grabbed by his throat. "You fucking coward!! How could you wait so fucking long to do anything?! Where you so bloody scared of telling your damned  
wife that you let my friend, my ONLY friend suffer trying to keep YOUR babies  
alive in that damn hell hole?!!"

 

"Sever-"

 

Dark eyes began to shed tears and he dropped the red head and began to shake in renewed anger. Arthur coughed and clamored into his seat. "I didnt know what to do..with the war and the death of my sonI just didnt know how to tell herit would have killed her-"

 

,Dont speak to me about deathuntil you look at what you have done." He took out a vial of silver liquid and practically slammed it on  
the table before storming out.

*****************

 

Neville was shaking badly. Since the time his lover had left he had been feeling strange. First fearhe felt that must have come from  
worrying about Severus.but he dropped his tea and seemed so paralyzed, he couldnt move.

 

Then he felt so..disgusted and ashamed of himself when he was at work, Madame Grasshawk tried to take him to St. Mungos because he started sobbing uncontrollably. She sent him home and he cried for what seemed like no reason. And then he tried calling Harry or his grandmother, but no one would answer and he started to pace. Anger  
boiled inside him to the point he ripped the pillow off the chair and tore it down the middle. He threw it and grabbed his hair, half sobbing half growling. "What is wrong with me?!!"

 

Severus walked through the floo and he walked into his arms. Severus. His lover looked as haunted as he was...strong arms held him tightly and he trembled. "What is wrong with me-Ive been off all day- crying-so angry...Severus.." He pulled away and choked a sob. "I felt suicidal.."

 

The potion master walked his lover over to the couch and stroked the home of their child. "That wasnt you sweet boy..that was me."

 

"No-"

 

"Please listen.." Neville could tell it was important..the dark eyed man was looking off into space before he turned to him with worried eyes. "That night when we made love..you formed a bond between us..all the  
emotions youve been feeling today...were because I was away with Lucius."

 

Blue eyes widened. 'What kind of bond is that strong?! I didnt say any spell-Severus why did you feel so bad!"

 

"I really dont know what kind of bond it is yet. I have been.." He stopped and breathed deeply to compose himself before taking the  
teens hands. "I want to try something with you.I need you to cast Legillemens on me.so you can see..you need so see it Neville."

 

The herbologist looked down. He had never done Occumency before..but had to try. Whatever his lover had done todayit was too horrible for him to say aloud. He took his wand from his robe and swallowed. "Legillemens."

 

Memories flooded his vision. Severus as a  
child, Severus in school with Lucius, and then he saw a long corridor. He followed his lover down it and thats when he saw Lucius Malloy, emaciated and pregnantlooking as if he was clinging to life. Then he saw the medi witch, and Shaklebolt, and his lovers outrage as he screamed at Arthur Weasley. He pulled away and fell back against the couch. "Fuck."

 

He looked toward his fiancee and  
the potion master nodded, tears falling from his eyes. "Oh Severus.." The young wizard took him in his arms and stroked his hair. "Shh..we will get them out of there.."

*************

 

 

*************************************


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur Weasley would never be able to sleep soundly again after what he had witnessed. He worked swiftly through out the rest of the day, speaking to whoever he could. The minister was awaken at 2:30am, and without a trial, Lucius Malfoy was chartered by ferry from Azkaban.

The blonde had lost all of his pride in that place...he laid his head in one of the Auror's lap and went to sleep. When he arrived at the port he was nudged. The auror who he slept against shook him by the shoulders.”Malfoy. Malfoy wake up. We have made it. You are to be picked up here by one of the ministry officials. “

Lucius stood up with the assistance of the other man and stepped on the dock. There waiting stood his King and his best friend. Tears welled in his eyes. “Arthur...I...”

The red head ran over to him and held him by the waist. “Shh..I should have believed you that day Luc..I will work the rest of my life making this right. Come. Let's get you home. Severus is waiting.”

The pale man nodded and walked slowly over to his friend. The three took several hours to make it to the apartment due to Lucius' condition. By the end of the trip the poor man was sleep again, bony hands clutching at the potion master's robes. Severus frowned blatantly at Arthur. He shouldn't have the right to even touch his friend. The red head could feel his tension, but did nothing to repel it. He deserved more than sharp looks. Both men seemed to know it, but only Severus would say so out loud. “What have you told you wife? I can take care of him from here. Go back to your precious family.”

Arthur looked away.”I told Molly the truth...that I have loved Lucius since I first laid eyes on him..and I asked her to break our bond..so that I can marry him."

The potion master hissed. “ It's a little too late for that sentiment. A few years too late. Maybe if you had done so earlier he wouldn't be locked up in the first place. He was only trying to prove his worth to someone who was worthless. “

Lucius groaned. “Severus...you're wrong...I turned Arthur away...please...don't be angry with him...I asked the impossible of him...”

They finally made it to the large building in muggle London and traveled by elevator to the top floor. The doors opened and a teary eyed Draco Malfoy stood beside Neville who stood looking worried. Lucius looked at his son as if he'd saw a ghost. “Draconis...you are alive...”

Draco stood straight and nodded with respect. “Yes sir...”

The whole situation was tense. Severus made sure that Lucius was ok before he took his lover's hand and escaped to the balcony. Neither said a word in the elevator, but not sooner did the doors open did Neville step out and open his arms to his distraught fiancee.”Severus...”

The potion master dropped to his knees and sobbed into the boy's round stomach. Soft fingertips smoothed over his hair and he trembled. “ He is so weak...and that bastard...that son of a bitch...I want to spill his blood....”

Neville sighed. “ I know...but I could see it...Draco's dad really loves him...and right now he really needs him. We must let things work themselves out.

Severus wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, fingertips curving at the small of his back. His presence was immensely soothing. His entire body relaxed. “You are correct..as much pleasure as it would give me to take his-”

“Severus”

“I will let things take there course.” His thin lips etched over a clothed navel and the herbologist groaned. “Ah...”

“Hello my angel...have you been a good girl? “

“She has been rotten without you. So have I.”

**

Arthur assisted Lucius with his slipper as the man buttoned the silk pajama top he was given. The blond seemed in better spirits and looked better after relaxing in the overly large tub. He regained a small smirk and used it on the red head who fumbled with his feet. “Really my king, so much fuss over feet. I'd think you were trying to keep me up. I'd rather lay down. “

“Sorry Luc..”

Pale hands stopped him before he could pull the slipper off. “ Arthur...listen..” He placed his sturdy hands over the large swell of his stomach and felt two thumps. The red head smiled. “They are very strong...Luc...I know we haven't talked...we need to...”

“If you insist...” He watched his sad lover sit next to him on the bed and just smiled. This man probably helped him get sent to Azkaban. He didn't even care. He loved being with him. He knew it was a guilty pleasure, and he'd probably pay for it soon. It would be worth it. “Luc..I don't want you to go back...”

“That makes two of us..”

“I'm serious..I told Molly..she broke the bond. As soon as the babies are born let's leave. “

The blonde started at him in amazement. “You are serious...Arthur were would we go with two children on our hips. You used to say it was me who was the dreamer..I think it is you dear king, who has his head in the clouds. “

“I spoke with Maggie Longbottom..her and her husband will take care of them...raise them. In a year or two when we could come back..”

The blond's jaw clenched at the thought of leaving his babies..he had sacrificed so much to keep them alive...he doubted he'd ever be the wizard he was again. Could he trust him again? Be vulnerable and trust him to protect him...to never leave...

“What of your other children...this is ridiculous..”

“They are adults...they will understand..We must try something...” A hand trembled as it touched the sallow bruise gracing his lover's face. The younger man seemed to disappear at that touch, lost in the world were they were young and full of promise. He leaned deeper into the touch and shuddered when another hand touched his thigh. “My King...please..it has been so long...”

The red head gently kissed his cheek and laid him to rest in the bed. Smooth circles were made across his chest, down the expanded plane of his stomach and hips. The blond moaned weakly. “Arthur....”

“Shh...always so stubborn..this time..I am to take care of you...”

****


End file.
